


Red and Violet

by Castia



Series: Castia/Sans stuff [2]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Abuse?, Curse Words., F/M, From Sans the skeleton., Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's Underfell so what did you expect???, Lewd description, Magic Skeletons, Making Out, Named Reader, Reader has Mmmmmmagic, Sarcasm, Slow Burn, Spaghetti, Tsundere Reader, sorta?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castia/pseuds/Castia
Summary: This is pretty much Blue and Pink 2. To understand a bit of what's going on, better read Blue and Pink first. Heheh-You are Castia Pastel June, girl with magic and a fuck load of problems. She's a cocoa addict who meets a pair of skeletons for the first time. Or is it...?*Writer Shrugs.*Also! This fanfiction will be updating every Sunday!





	1. What the hell??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to have checked out Blue and Pink first before reading this, or you may be confused.

Sans walked along the streets. This timeline... is so different. In this timeline, it's kill or be killed... So different from the previous timeline. But what disturbed him the most is that... no matter how many resets... You never remembered him. It hurt his SOUL. Whenever he tried talking to you, it was only for a bit. Before you had to go. And he never really got any contact with you again. He... He's forgotten how you look like...

In this timeline... he calls Papyrus 'boss'... Not bro or anything. He wore a collar with a leash... And he had a gold tooth too. It... sucked. Honestly. He wished it was all back to normal. 

On the surface, people seemed to fear monsters... But others accepted them. The humans fought more amongst eachother then monsters... He hasn't seen you ONCE yet...

Maybe you lived somewhere else in this timeline...? Who knows...

The door was kicked open and he was grabbed by the leash... By his brother. He stared as sweat drops ran down his skull.

" wh-whassup, boss...? "

" SANS! YOU DAMN LAZYBONES! WE HAVE FUCKING VISITORS!! " Wait what- He looked at the doorway only to see... a very tall girl with red hair and dark green scarf... She wore high heeled boots and kept a diciplined stare on. But she had a cocky smirk. She was... So familiar... " UGH... COME INSIDE YOU TWO! " His brother glared and let go of Sans.

" yeah... go through the door. you're our a-door-ing guest. " The short skeleton sat up straight and tried to keep an intimidating glare at the lady who groaned at his pun. But then he saw a second one come in. She was only an inch or so shorter then he... She had brown hair, a purple jacket with dark blue fur, a short with a skeleton skull on it, some jeans and purple shoes. She looked irritated to even be here. And the way she looked... almost made his non-existent heart skip a beat.

" Hmph. Oh, Papyrus. This is only fair. I won our bet fair and square! " The taller lady giggled sweetly before stepping inside. The shorter shut the door behind herself... Before shooting a glance at him.

" ... Castia...? "

* * *

Your life. Absolutely sucked. Your sister was a bitch, your job is shit, fucking magic and you got a stupid fucking voice in your goddamn head that spoke in some stupid hand language. Ugh. So life was a piece of shit to you.

But when your sister came with a skeleton, you were surprised. Monsters have been around for a while now... But you hadn't ever seen a skeleton before. Apparently she won a bet of some sorts? Whatever. She forced you along to this skeleton's house where you were greeted with a shorter skeleton. What is he, a slave? Looked like it.

But a question still remains in your head...

How the hell does he know your name?

" ... Yeah? " You tilted your head and rose a brow. " And who're you supposed to be? A fat Achmed the dead Terrorist ripoff? What? Are you gonna silence and kill me? " You chuckled softly. Eh. What can ya say? You found the dead terrorist... humerus. Heh. You went to sit down beside him as your sister checked the place out.

" what- no i... urgh... fuck it. i'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. " He held a hand out for you to shake. You grabbed his hand and felt a shock. You flinched away as he chuckled. " hah! i got ya! " You glared at him... " what? were you shocked? "

" ... " You stayed silent. Eying this guy. This muthafucker... 

" eh... this is where ya laugh. " You tugged at his leash and he flinched, his pupil glowed red. " the fuck?? " You stared at him before bursting out in laughter and throwing the end of his leash in his face. " ow-! what??? "

" Jeez! Ya shoulda seen the look on your face! So freaked out and shit! " You continued laughing before you were smacked up the head by your sister. " OUCH-! "

" You fool! Stop messing with that disgusting sweating freak! Ugh. Even though there's barely a difference between you two idiots... " You rolled your eyes as she huffed. " Sans, is it? I am the great and terrible Penny! " You slouched on the couch as she continued talking.

_Boy. This is interesting._

There's that stupid voice again. A dude called W.D Gaster or something...

_I can still hear you, you know?_

Whatever.

" SANS!!! " the short skeleton flinched and looked around before frantically getting up. You smirked and held a foot out... AND HE ACTUALLY  _FELL_ FOR IT! HAH! 

" Hahahah! Oh my god- that was just too easy! Hahah! " He looked up at you with a glare. Even Penny couldn't help but let out a snort. " Pfft- hey, sis! Did ya just snort?? " Aaaaand her look of amusement turned sour. Papyrus poked his head into the room the moment she picked you up and THREW YOU OUT THE WINDOW.

" NO I DID NOT! SHUT UP AND STAY OUT!! " Welp. Worth it. You crashed through the glass and sat on the grass... Hm. Welp- this was better then hanging out in there. It was more peaceful... But something about that short skeleton...

Just pissed you off.

_Ooooooof coooouuurse._

Oh, shaddup Asster. You rolled your eyes and got up. Maybe you could go somewhere to eat. You saw a Restaraunt on your way here... So it could be a nice place. T'was called... Grillbys. Or something like that.

Welp. Time to check the place out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand that was chapter 1! Wonder how it'll continue... Don't be shy to leave a comment below, guys!


	2. The Second Spaghetti Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So! This fanfic will be updating every saturday guys! Watch out!

You didn't care for Penny's new skeletal friends. But eh, considering how she is... A sweaty lazy skeleton and a tall ridiculous evil looking one are probably the nearest things she's ever gonna get to a 'friend'... Or how she called it- Allies.

You didn't need allies! You could defend yourself WHENEVER. And you weren't afraid of monsters. Not one bit. You huffed and pulled your fur covered hoodie up, looking around as you made your way to Grillbys.

Once you got there, you felt an immediate warmth. It actually felt real... comfortable. Huh. That was a word you rarely used to describe anything that happens to you. Some monsters stared at you as you walked up to the counter with a flame elemental behind it. He stared at you with a mildly surprised face before he had a wide smirk.

" A human... peculiar. I haven't seen one this up close... without any fear of us. Aren't you afraid~? " He purred as he leaned forward to inspect you. You narrowed your eyes when he reached a hand forward to up your cheek. Slapping said hand away quickly.

" Oh, please. You can stick that fear up your ass-! " You were tugged over the counter where you were met with a pissed off purple flame elemental. His flames rose and engulfed his clothes a bit. It was a freakin' wonder that your clothes didn't burn up!

" Now now...~ " His tone was mocking as he twirled your one out of place hair. " Don't be like that, human. You'll fear us soon enough. " A slightly brighter flame moved along his mouth. Was... was that his tongue? Jeez- A sharpened bone was flung between you two as he let you go. You looked toward the source only to find-

Sans. Of course. Ugh. And he had one red glowing pupil as he walked over. You crossed your arms as he spoke to the flame elemental with a bone-chilling tone.

" hey. Grillby. don't start doing those sorta things with _my_  mate... " ... 

...

WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST SAY?!?! You felt heat rise to your cheeks as Grillby stared at the both of you in disbelief. Sans wrapped an arm around your hip, pulling you closer as his golden tooth shined. You were getting stares from EVERYONE in the bar.

WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING?!?!

" ... I SWEAR, I'M GOING TO-! " You were interrupted when the short skeleton pushed his teeth to your lips... Wait- was that a kiss? A weird skeleton kiss thing? Your blush intensified slightly when he pulled away and had a shit-eating grin. Aimed at Grillby who let out a dramatic sigh. 

You stared for a good five seconds between the two before turning around and stomping right out. Growling when Sans followed you.

" sweetheart~! don't be like that! " He purred slightly. The motherfucker just PURRED. You turned around to grab his leash again, tugging him near.

" DON'T call me sweetheart. DON'T do shit like that again. Because, bud. " You felt your magic spark up like electricity as your eyes glowed a bright purple. " You won't fuckin' like it when I'm angry... " He stared, surprised as you shoved him back roughly. " I'm gonna go see if the two nut cases are done doing... whatever the fuck they were doing. " You made your way back to where the brothers lived as you uncapped another bottle of cocoa from your jacket pocket.

* * *

Sans stared at you as you walked away. You were... VERY different. Your magic... was different too. It didn't feel like this gentle buzz in the air, like how he remembered. It also wasn't pale pink. Instead it was a purple, along with your blush. Albeit- a light purple which was going into the pink color... But it was also in the form of lightning. Electricity. When you were holding his leash, he felt a buzz of your energy creeping around in his bones.

So much about you is different. Your hair was a darker shade of brown and there were no dyed tips... You wore purple and dark blue instead of a bright blue and pink. But... one thing seemed to simply stay...

Sans summoned his SOUL and stared at it for a moment. It was upside-down with a red aura. But it was filled with a purple color. The SOUL bond remained intact... Huh... You both may have changed...

But he'll always still love you.

* * *

Grumbling, you wandered over to the door and knocked a few times. When no answer came, you huffed and walked over to the broken window. Climbing through. You felt some glass cut into your skin, but honestly? You couldn't care less. You've had much worse. 

But what you didn't expect was to see a little kid cowering behind the couch as Papyrus and Penny were flinging spaghetti at eachother. Your sister was slamming the clumps of food at Papyrus with her frying pan, breaking the table there.

" Wow. Looks like the table at home, now. What are those two even doing? " You huffed as you walked over behind the couch, beside the kid. " HEY! SIS! SKELETON! " the two stopped and stared. Both had wide grins. It seems they were having fun... " Stop playin' with your food. " The two gave eachother a challenging glance before walking over yo the kitchen... " Geez. " You felt a tug at your jacket and looked at the kid. They wore a black and red striped sweater... They signed something quickly which you didn't understand before giving you a hug. They were on the brink of tears... " E-eh?? "

" wow. the kid really likes ya, Castia. " You huffed and placed a hand on their hair, rubbing it a bit. " so... tell me about yourself? "

" Tell me about you first, pup. " You didn't exactly care about how degrading was. Nor of the slightly hurt look on his face which quickly changed. The child stared at you. " ... Aw c'mon! He's got a leash! Also- what's your name? I can't keep calling you 'kid', afterall. "

" their name is Frisk. " Frisk... wasn't that the kid who freed the monsters? You thought a bit before shrugging. Screw it. You walked to a part of the couch which wasn't covered in spaghetti and sat there. " what are you doing? "

" Contemplating the stupid life decisions I made to end up in a house owned by magical skeletons. " There was silence... Actually... Now that you think about it... Your life is relatively boring normally... This was a change-up. But a nice one. " ... I'm just pullin' your leg! It's awesome here. 'Cept that kiss ya stole. I'm still gonna get back at ya for that, asshole. "

" don't have one. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well- he isn't wrong.
> 
> Also! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you on the next!


	3. A Date to Remember!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp! This was fun! Heheheh!

You had finally left that blasted building. Penny was actually surprisingly silent as she just held a piece of paper... You rose a brow curiously but only questioned it when you got home and the door was closed.

" Alright... So... What tha' fuck is that? "

" What is what, Castia? " She held the note to her chest as she went to her room. You followed but stood at the door frame, not daring to actually enter her room.

" You've got a note in your hand and you didn't boss me around the whole way back. So what's your deal? " She took a deep breath before giving you a glare. You took one step back but still wanted an answer.

" Apparently. He meets my standards. I am having a date with him here. " ...

...

WAIT WHAT-

You almost choked but instead just fell over into the room with laughter. Penny and Papyrus???? A thing? Pfft-! Hahah! That is hilarious!! Your sister puffed up her cheeks with a bright blush of embarassment before she started to roll you out of the room. And by roll you out of the room, I mean- kick you out of the room.

" Hahahahahah!! Ah- oh... Heh... Wait... " She halted as she stared at you. A foot on your back. " Where do I go while you two are having your date? "

" Hm... " She tapped her chin for a while... " Well, you can stay in my room with Sans. " Oh, it's quite rare that your sister allowed you into her room unless one of you were sick. But... There's still one problem...

" Why in the fuck is Sans there? " 

" Good question! I suggest you ask Papyrus. NOW! " She put more weight on the foot which was placed firmly on your back. " I shall change my clothes! Begone, foul creature! " She kicked you one last time before leaving to her room. You got up with grunt.

Damn. 

Your sister was crazy.

* * *

You've been waiting in her room ever since she was finished with getting dressed. You were forbidden to touch anything but the bed of course... Then you heard someone else enter the room with teleportation. The short skeleton. You were ready for this moment! The moment he turned to you, you threw some three month old pie you made RIGHT AT HIS FACE.

" I freakin' told you that there'd be fuckin' pay back! Hah! " he blinked, confused before he licked some off. Biiiiiiiig mistake considering it was YOUR baking and some time had passed. The lights in his sockets had dissapeared as he just fell onto the bed. Yikes. You let out loud laughter before taking out a napkin and throwing it over his face. " Alright, I'll show ya some Mercy. Heheheh... "

He wiped his face off, groaning before using his magic to open up the window and- throw the napkin out?? You stared at him with a deadpan look.

" Seriously? Was that nessecary? "

" that thing should actually burn in hell. but that was the best i could do in that moment. " You facepalmed but couldn't help but chuckle. Man... Monsters are ridiculous! Why are people even so afraid of them?? " anyways, what do you think of Grillby? " 

Hm... That elemental? Well... 

" He had the galls to actually pull me, threaten me- slash, flirt with me?? Well... He's a bit of a hothead... But he's cool, I guess. " Sans looked outright surprised... Staring at you with tiny pupils.

" wait what?! but i give you a kiss and you're all ballista about it??? the fuck?!?! " He sounded pissed. But you quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to shut him the fuck up.

" Nope. It wasn't the fact that you kissed me, that pissed me off... It was the fact you just yelled, that I was YOUR FUCKING MATE INFRONT OF HOW MANY MONSTERS, YOU IDIOT. " He flinched at your loud tone before grabbing you by the collar of your shirt and pulling you down to lie on the bed. He was looming above you...

" so... you didn't mind the kiss, hm...~? " He purred as his hand wandered to your choker. He tugged it slightly before stopping when you let out a mewl. " eh?? " The... collar gave you a hearty shock when it's tugged... And you won't lie but, you liked that... He was dumbfounded for a moment...

" ... Shaddup dude. I'm not really... in the mood. " You tried to push him away but he didn't move. Running a hand down your hip. " Hey, Bonehead... I'm talking to you! " You looked at his eyes... he had heart-shaped pupils and... Seemed to be daydreaming? " Oh, you fucking-! "

You heard something by the window. And the moment you did, you reflexively kicked your leg upward, hitting a specific skeleton's pelvis. Aaaaaaand he fell down. But you didn't really care right now as you got to the window and looked down. There was...

A lizard monster with a lab coat and glasses... And a fish monster with wild red hair and a few scars. Also- an eye patch! Because why not make Fishy a pirate too? You crossed your arms and had a sneer.

" ... "

" ... "

" ... Yo. " The fish monster waved with a nervous grin as Sans finally got up to join you at the window. " Hey, Sans! Grillby told us everything! We didn't know you had a mate-! " You grabbed her by the hair and growled.

" HE. DOESN'T. HAVE. A MATE. HE'S A FUCKING IDIOT ASSHOLE FOR SAYING THAT AND I'D RATHER GARGLE POISON. HE'S SINGLE AND READY TO MINGLE WITH ANYONE BUT ME. SO DON'T FUCKING SAY THAT AGAIN! " She was wide eyed for a moment before taking her ponytail back and glaring at you with an enraged eye.

" What the fuck is your deal?? " You huffed and glared at her blue face. Sans was just meekly quiet beside you... Good idea not to go between a fight of two women. 

" What if someone said you were together with a random person you JUST MET?? Hm? Also- Why in the all living fucking hell, are you even here, fishsticks??? " Oooooh, her face looked SO triggered at that nickname. She grabbed you and threw you out into the grass. You were probably lucky that you didn't break any bones. 

But you did see a heart appear infront of you. It was purple with a slightly pink aura. It looked cool... But the cracks kinda ruined it a bit... You saw the little mermaid summon some red spears around her. Oh geez...

This was not what you expected to come out of today.

She sent the spears and you shut your eyes, bracing for the stabby dead hell of spears and such and whatever...

...

But it never came. You looked to see the... the... You can't think of anymore fish jokes. Damn. You looked to see her sustained in the air. Her upside-down heart was blue... Huh.

" alright ladies, break it up. Castia, Undyne and Alphys. Undyne and Alphys, Castia. now. how about you stop fighting before someone gets a really bad fuckin' time? " Undyne crossed her arms, grumbling as her spears dissapear. You huffed and stuffed your hands in your pockets... 

BEFORE A FUCKING GREEN FRYING PAN FLEW BY AND HIT UNDYNE IN THE HEAD, KNOCKING HER OUT.

" Oh. I thought it was a flying poltergeist fish. " You couldn't help but burst out in laughter as Alphys ran over to Fishy McFishyton to help. Penny crossed her arms and continued. " Well, anyways. The date has finished and we have decided! We are not meant to be. " Papyrus silently nodded behind her as he stared at Undyne who was knocked out in a single hit by your sister...

" Welp! " Everyone looked to you as you spoke. " Guess that really PANNED out nicely, huh? " The only one who laughed was Sans... But that was only for a while too before you saw a green frying pan fly straight for your face.

You blacked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I can already tell. Undyne and Castia are gonna be BFFs!


	4. Wet T-Shirt Contest????

You woke up with a groan, still on the front yard of your house. Geez, Penny didn't even drag you back inside. You got up, stretching and effectively cracking your back while letting out a yawn. Yesterday was quite eventful, you'll admit... What time was it anyways?

You tugged out your phone to realise-

YOU ARE REAL FREAKIN' LATE TO WORK. Looking around, you made sure nobody was watching before your eyes lit up purple. Teleporting to your room to change into your uniform, then teleporting to appear in a girl's stall. You heard a scream and turned to it... Oh. Lili.

In the stall you popped up.

" ... Ooooooh, awkward. "

" GET THE FUCK OUT, CASTIA!! " you nodded and turned, running out of the stall and slamming it closed. " You're real fuckin' lucky that it was me and not some random customer, finding out about your stupid as fuck magic... " You rolled your eyes as you went to the sink to make sure your clothes were adjusted... You felt like you forgot something... But can't put your finger on it.

" Oh, give me some credit ya little slut. I think I would've thought of something. " You heard a flush as she came out of the stall, washing her hands at the sink beside you. She wore a very short skirt, bottomless top, an abnormal amount of make-up and a had a tattoo on her shoulder reading 'Mark'. Once you were done, you took out some gum and popped it into your mouth.

" You're gonna regret eating so much gum, eventually... "

" Really, now? Huh. I was about to say the same thing about you and your boyfriends. Mark? That's new... your sixth guy this month? " She growled and tugged you by the choker around your neck. Shocking you but making your face flush.

" You cheeky little asshat. " Eh, you've always wondered where you got that from. She let you go and went outside. You brushed through your hair quickly before walking out and looking around. Through the window, you saw a little kid... would it be racist of you, if you thought that they were asian?

...

Huh...

Déja vu...

Anyways- this kid, the one that came to visit those skeletons' house last time, was tugging on the sleeve of a large goat woman and pointing toward the restaraunt you were in. The lady didn't seem to want to come... but complied for the child. They went to a table by a window... one of your colleagues should have gone over and taken the order... But they seemed to be too afraid.

Ugh. Just great. More work for a latecomer like you, huh? You walked up to them and the child smiled brightly at you... But you didn't care much as they signed something to you... 

...

You had no idea what the hell they were saying but just wrote 'Cheeseburger' on the little piece of paper. You looked to the goat lady and plainly asked what the hell she wanted. She seemed surprised as to how plain and relaxed you were towards her, a monster and goat woman... But didn't mind too much.

" What can you suggest? " You thought a bit... What can  _you_ suggest? Well...

" A lotta things, but I don't think you'd like salad with goat cheese. May be a bit awkward. So howzabout I just get ya a vegetarian soup? " She nodded as you put the notes down and walked off again. Giving the orders to the chef before you sat down and watched your colleagues do the rest. Slow buisness... not many people come here, anymore. And if anything, it's only perverts who like the women in their uniforms.

Which is why you hate it here.

Once the order was ready, you took them and walked back to the goat woman and Frisk. But someone was there too. 

Sans. The motherfucking. Skeleton.

Of course.

You can't get a break.

You walked over and gave the two their food, crossing your arms and turning around. Ready to leave before you heard his voice. Goddamn it... You turned around and looked at him.

" ey, sweetheart. c'mon... take my order...~ " He purred as Toriel seemed to place her paw in her face in slight shame. You would too, if you were sitting beside that skeleton. Even the kid gave a skeptical glance to Sans. You spoke through clenched teeth... 

" What would you like? " You were subconciously clenching and unclenching your hands. He got out of the booth and stood up, taking your chin in his hand.

" you...~ " Aaaaand you smacked his hand away. One of your colleagues passed by carrying some drinks. You took one quickly and splashed it into his face. He froze, as did everyone else... 

" Get dunked on, hun... I don't think you could ever handle a girl like me~ " You purred before a floating glass of water was splashed onto you. " The fuc-?! "

" hah. karma's a bitch, huh? you really shouldn't mess with- ohhhh... " Your shirt was soaking... and you realised you weren't wearing a bra... THAT WAS WHAT YOU FORGOT?!?!

GODDAMN IT.

And... you had a wet shirt on- You realised that there were people in the restaraunt and crossed your arms over your visible chest. You sent Sans the most terrifying glare you could muster as you ran off to the bathroom. 

Fuck.

That guy.

* * *

Sans couldn't resist showing some payback... but he didn't expect the fact that you didn't have anything under your shirt! And now everyone seemed irritated or pissed at him. 'Cept the humans. They were just scared of the monsters, as always. He looked at Frisk who shook their head. 

Ugh.

Damn it. 

He always seemed to mess stuff up, huh...? It's sad, really.

He followed you through the door.

* * *

You heard the door click open before you teleported away and were pretty sure you knew who it was. You changed the wet shirt into your regular shirt WITH a bra. HAH. And then teleported back to shove him out of the GIRL'S BATHROOM.

" what the fuc-? "

" This is the girl's bathroom, moron. For fucks sakes, read the sign. " And out ya sent him. You groaned and sighed.

This was a weird ass day.

And it was just weirder when you came out of the bathroom only to get a make shift trophy... You... won a wet t-shirt contest???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an eventful day~!


	5. Surprise! Cocoa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby! By @PixelJirachi! Check them out on Twitter! Their art is great and they won the Fanart Contest too!

You sighed and watched the time go by. Sans, goat lady and Frisk had already left... so now you were just waiting for your shift to end.

" Heya, bitch. " But it can't all be relaxing as your colleague Lexy, nicknamed Ruby, came up to you. She had ruby red lips and brown hair that was dyed blonde on the top. She wore a white choker with a star on it and always had this sassy body position. Normally you were all okay with being around her. But in public, she was always such a bully to earn the much wanted respect of your sister. She, Lili and your sister are the only ones who know about your magic. " Have you done the fucking dishes yet? " She also REALLY loved to swear. 

" Hah, you wish. Do them yourself, lazyass. " Heh, it was funny to be a hypocrite. Really. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, grabbing your ponytail and dragging you along to the kitchen with her. Nobody was around here. So, once the door was closed, she let your hair go.

" Jeez, next time don't tug the hair so hard. It fuckin' hurts... " You grunted and readjusted your 'uniform'. She sighed and crossed her arms. Her position was still sassy as ever!

" Maybe if you just came along willingly, we wouldn't be having this conversation. " you rolled your eyes. " So who the heck was that skeleton? " 

" An asshole. "

" Aren't we all assholes? " Hah. Okay, that's true... heheh. " He seemed to like ya, Cas~! " Who doesn't?? Except your sis, mother, probably father and everyone else. You lead a sad life. Heh- dead inside.

" Oh, please. He's just a pervert or something. "

" Or something. C'mon! Give him a shot! You could perhaps BONE a skeleton~! " You smacked your hand over her face. " Mh...?!?! "

" I am not gonna bone a skeleton and I don't plan to, either. We're just friends, slash aquaintances, slash enemies. Also- those are a lotta slashes. " She nodded and you let her go. " And even if he did, qoute on qoute, LIKE me... I don't exactly plan to be in a relationship either, Ruby. I don't wanna end up with a bazillion boyfriends like Lili. "

" Wow. Surprised you're actually still friends with her. "

" She gets me cocoa for free. Of course we're friends. " Ruby tapped her chin in thought, smirking mischievously. " ... What the fuck are you planning, Ruby? "

" Oh, nothing! But... what if a specific sly bastard skelly... got ya some cocoa! "

" I'd probably kiss him right there and then. But he doesn't know  _that's_ my favorite drink. So it'll never happen. " You desperately hopes that you hadn't just jinxed yourself. She laughed and went out, towards the door.

" Never say never, dearie! " And out she was... Never to be seen again!

...

You are such a rebel.

* * *

Once the restaraunt was closed, you went out. Adjudting your jacket as you walked along the dark street. You heard footsteps behind you, but ignored it. Those weren't too uncommon, actually. And it's not like you couldn't handle any danger. For some reason... you had the feeling it was a specific short fucking skeleton.

" Hey, Violet! " Okay, that isn't Sans! Whoever it was, probably called you Violet because of your jacket. This is one of the few times you wished your jacket was pink so people would call you P!nk. You turned to look at the dude. He had two pals along... huh. You grinned and stood still, watching them approach. " What's a pretty little girl like you, doing alone here~? "

" Oh, yanno. Just wandering around and minding my own buisness. I'm Castia. " You held your hand out. " You~? " He smirked and spoke in a cocky voice.

" I've got a few. But you can call me, daddy...~ " the smirk he wore came right off the moment he touched your hand. Your eyes glowed a bright violet as electricity was sent throughout his body. When you let go, he fell right over. Unconcious. 

" Heheheh. What? Are ya shocked? " You looked to the other idiots with him. Raising your hand to show no toy. That was your own magic and they should be   **A F R A I D . .**   **.**

They ended up screaming and running away. Heh. What a wonderful day, indeed~! You turned around and walked home again...

...

Only to find Sans and Frisk infront of your door... Sans was whispering to them and you were behind both. Listening to every. Single. Word.

" alright, so act natural. remember that Castia doesn't remember us or... anything from the timeline we were in. so we have to act like this is our first meeting. i've got the cocoa and- " The moment he said cocoa, you forgot everything he said previously and grabbed his hoodie, tugging him down.

" What's that, about cocoa??? " Damn it, you  _did_ jinx yourself. But whatever. Cocoa is cocoa. Cocoa is life. Cocoa makes your stupid life nice. Sans stared at you with wode sockets before slowly handing you the cocoa bottle. You snatched it and gave him a big kiss. Then let him go and fall onto the ground. " Thank ya very much, Sweetheart~! Heya, kid. " You ruffled their hair and went inside your house. " See ya, bitchesssss! " Aaaaaand BAM. The door was closed behind you.

This day...

Is fantastic!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spring breeeeak!!


	6. Free Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castia doesn't feel like Ice Skating...

You were fast asleep in your bed when you heard yelling. Probably from your sister, but you ignored it. Atleast... you TRIED to ignore it until you got grabbed by your loving younger sister and got THROWN OUT THE WINDOW. The glass shattered but, eh. You were lucky to not get a scratch.

" Castia! Our friends have- "

" What friends???? "

" Good point. Our allies- "

" Which one? "

" CASTIA, SHUT UP OR I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS HOLY- " Oh, she was already reaching for her frying pan but you held your hands out in peace. " ... Papyrus has invited us to go uce skating. " ... Why do the skeleton brothers even bother? " He said his brother wanted to do something today for the first time in a lifetime with us. So we just decided on ice skating. "

Oh.

It's Sans.

Why are you not surprised?

Ever since you met that blasted sweaty skeleton, you've been meeting him almost everyday! But even if you didn't want to come along, you'd have to. You have no choice. Unless...?

You stared groaning and getting into a coughing fit. Your sister tilted her head and stared at you as you groaned innon-existent pain. Before realising what is happening and jumping out the window, picking you up.

" You blasted idiot! Why didn't you say that you were sick???? You can't go ice skating like this! It'll only get worse! " Hah! Score! She carried you back inside... As much as she hurts you and you insult her, you're still family. And family sticks together. " I will call Papyrus up and tell him we can't come- " This may be pushing your luck but...

" Sis, if you really wanna go out... just go... I can- hurk! T-take care of myself... " She seemed VERY skeptical. " Please... I don't wanna make you sick... " And BAM. She sighed and nodded.

" Alright. You make sure that you drink lots and stay in bed, okay?? " You nodded as she walked off. You waited for half an hour until she was fully gone before getting up and laughing.

" Hah! Yes! Get dunked on! Okay, off to Grillbys! " You smirked and made your way outside, locking the door and walking over to the restaraunt. You had this... nagging feeling that someone was following you.

* * *

Once you got to the restaraunt without anybody ambushing you, you figured you were safe. Walking up to the counter, you saw the purple flame elemental working before glancing at you. He had quite the smirk as he walked on over.

" So, you really are an idiot if you came over here... "

" Maybe, maybe not. Can I have some fries? "

" What's the magic word? " You took out your wallet and waved it around. He could hear the coins inside and grinned. " I like how you talk. "

" Me too. " He walked off to grab your food as you swung your legs back and forth. Waiting for your food to arrive. You heard a few monsters singing to the music of the jukebox. Bah, you can sing way better. Atleast you don't sing like a cat! Eventually, you got fed up with the monsters that couldn't even hold a note to save their lives... So you walked over and shoved the monsters out of the way without a fear. Putting in a song. " Watch and learn, dumbasses. "

What song you put in?

[True Love](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zsmUOdmm02A) by Pink!

You cleared your voice when your line came up.

" Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say

Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face

There's no one quite like you

You push all my buttons down

I know life would suck without you...

 

At the same time, I wanna hug you

I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

You're an asshole but I love you

And you make me so mad I ask myself

Why I'm still here, or where could I go

You're the only love I've ever known

But I hate you

I really hate you, so much

I think it must be-

 

True love true love

It must be true love

Nothing else can break my heart like true love

True love, it must be true love

No one else can break my heart like you! "

You swung your hips to the music. Smirking as you felt like a rock star with all the monsters gathering. Then you noticed a specific short skeleton. What the hell is he doing here? Bah, screw it.

" Just once tried to wrap your little brain around my feelings

Just once please try no to be so mean

Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E

Come on I'll say it slowly... 'romanceee~'

You can do it, baby!

 

At the same time, I wanna hug you

I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

You're an asshole but I love you

And you make me so mad I ask myself

Why I'm still here, or where could I go

You're the only love I've ever known

But I hate you

I really hate you, so much

I think it must be-

 

True love true love

It must be true love

Nothing else can break my heart like true love

True love, it must be true love

No one else can break my heart like you! "

He stared at you with wide eye socket as you now pointed at him. You are NOT letting him live it down. The monsters all looked at him too as he tried to hide in his jacket. Grillby had an amused smirk on his face.

" Why do you rub me up the wrong way

Why do you say the things that you say

Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be

But without you I'm incomplete

I think it must be true love true love

It must be true love

Nothing else can break my heart like you~! "

Once you were done, the monsters clapped and you went over to give Sans a harsh slap. He winced and looked at you before you then gave him a little kiss on his cheekbone where you slapped him.

" Deal with it, Sweatybones. " You walked to Grillby who had your fries nice and warm with Ketchup and Mayonaise. Awesome. Sans sat beside you too, wordless as some other monsters started singing again. Better. But... not good enough still. " So why aren't you ice skating with my sis and Pap? "

" well, we wanted to, sweetheart. but since you weren't there i didn't feel like skating anymore. your sis decided to head back home and so... yeah. " 

...

Wait what-

You only now noticed how your phone was vibrating this whole time. You took it out to check what was up.

[93 Missed calls and 178 Messenges from Penny.]

... Oh dear...

You called up her phone and she really SCREAMED THROUGH THE SPEAKER. Everyone in the restaraunt heard her.

" CASTIA, I SWEAR TO GOD THAT WHEN YOU COME BACK HOME YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD YOU USELESS LYING PIECE OF SHIT!!!!!!!!!!! " And the call ended. She probably threw the phone against the wall or something. You clicked your tongue before looking to Sans and getting up.

" Don't come to my funeral. "

" of course not, sweetheart. over my dead body. " You chuckled as you walked back home. When you got back home, you were met with frying pans.

This was going to hurt, wasn't it?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.  
> RIP.  
> CASTIA DIED BECAUSE PENNY KILLED HER.
> 
> Lolololololol-  
> Just kidding.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll enjoy the next.


	7. Free Day Number 2?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawwwh~  
> You get another free day thanks to your sister~!

Welp. Here you were. On your second freakin' day off. Why it was your second? Because after Penny was done with you, you couldn't move without groaning in absolute pain. So like what every other loving sister would do... she let you stay home!

How.

Nice.

You heard knocking but couldn't get up anyway, so instead you yelled that whoever it was could come in.

Please be a serial killer to end you, please be a serial killer to end you, please be a serial killer to end you, please be a serial killer to end you, please be a serial killer to end you, please be a serial killer to end you-!

It was Ruby. Daw. Dang it.

She seems to have lead someone in, but you already glanced away. Boriiiiiiiing. She stood beside you before picking you up, forcing out a grumble and groan from you. Nooooo movingggggg...

" Oh, shaddup. Your boyfriend is already snickering. " ... Wait your- ugh. Don't even look. You know who it is... The goddamn skeleton. Why does everyone suddenely believe that the both of you are together???

" Please, with how slow he moves..  he couldn't even handle me for a night! Much less the rest of his life! " Your friend blinked in confusion before carefully placing you onto the couch of the living room, putting on the TV.

" she never said the rest of your life... heh. maybe you wanna marry these bag of bones? " Ruby practically squealed when he said that as you... you realised your terrible mistake. " but, sweetheart. you're right. i'd be nice and slow...~ " Dear god, where the fuck is he going with this-??? " i'll lay you on the bed and give you gentle little kisses... trailing down to kisses on your soft neck... then moving over to your chest, kissing, squeezing and licking them. nice. and. slow...~ " You were internally screaming while your so called- friend? Just eagerly listened. You couldn't even leave! You were FORCED. TO. LISTEN.

" S-Sans-! "

" mhm... then i'd wander my hand down to tease your entrance, getting you nice and wet... you'd take off my shorts and have your own little taste...~ " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- " once we're done with that, i'll slide right in. slowly... it may hurt a bit at first, but you'll get used to it. then i'll pound you so hard until i have you moaning out my name in pleasure~~ "

WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN A SERIAL KILLER TO ENTER YOUR ROOM!?

Sans was practically drooling at his thoughts as Ruby clapped and laughed like a mad woman. You wanted to be anywhere. ANYWHERE BUT HERE. Forcing yourself to get up, you grabbed the sweaty skeleton's hoodie and dragged him along to the other room. Ruby already knew not to just follow...

You were pretty sure your face was absolutely flushed when you turned to look at him. Your cheeks were glowing a light violet as he kept a shit-eating grin on his face. His. Damn. Fucking. Face.

" heya, Violet. get it? 'cuz your cheeks are all- "

" WHAT IN THE FUCK WAS ALL THAT SHIT ABOUT?! " He flinched at your voice. That voice almost rivaled Papyrus', in terms of volume! " Did you just fucking describe a One-Shot Smut fanfiction about the both of us, that I'm not aware of? Or what?? " He tried to leave but you wouldn't let him. Pushing him against the wall. Little sparks of violet electricity was bursting from your eyes. " Answer. Me. "

" well, Alphys may have written a few things about us. what i said may or may not have been directly taken from her 'Forbidden Love' fanfic. you're as much as a tsundere there, as you are here. " A-A Tsundere??? The girls who keep a tough exterior but a soft interior? 

" Baka! I hate you! It's not like I really _like_ you! "

" you sound exactly like Tsunderplane. " Asshole. You let him go, about to leave when he tugged you right back. You yelped and rexively grabbed onto something, which was his leash. He held you down with his mouth pressed against your lips.

Was this supposed to be a kiss?

Then you felt something hot and wet, trying to pry your lips open and quickly succeeding. Th-this... was his tongue?! It tasted odly like a mix of cherries and mustard. Weird... His hand ran through your hair at the back of your head as your own hand, held onto his shoulder. You could feel his tongue push against yours when you then realised-

Who this was. Who you were. AND WHY FEELING TURNED ON BY A SKELETON IS FUCKED UP.

You quickly pulled away despite him trying to pull you closer. Saliva still connected your tongues as the both of you panted. You growled and you heard him yelp, retracting all hands and body away from you. You just sent him a little electric shock is all... heh.

" You are one cheeky little bastard... Hah... " Your body ached... it hurt to even stand like this... But you weren't about to show weakness infront of this desperate bitch. You walked back and sat beside Ruby who was watching an Anime. She loves anime... and though you won't admit it, you do too. The skeleton sat beside you.

" Cassy! This is the scene where Rin and his brother kill those goblins in the classroom! " Nice. You watched but the whole time, you had this itchy feeling that a specific skeleton kept his pupil on you...

* * *

By the time a few episodes had ended, the skeleton fell asleep beside you. With his skull on your shoulder. Ouch. Ruby left for home while you were now stuck like this. Infront of a TV you can't put off because the remote controller is too far away and with a skeleton on your shoulder. Freakin' fantastic. Your sister had arrived from whatever the fuck she was doing earlier. No idea. You hadn't seen her the whole day. She glanced at you and Sans for a moment befoee keeping a hand over her mouth to keep herself from BURSTING OUT WITH LAUGHTER.

You hissed at her, quite like a cat and she rolled her eyes... walking away. Sans grumbled something while he slept, nuzzling into you. You huffed and leaned your head against his skull.

Surprisingly, it wasn't too uncomfortable. You could smell the mustard from his jacket and that actually almost made you want to turn away and throw him out.

_Almost._

You hadn't noticed when a smile crept onto your face... You hadn't noticed when your heart started beating rapidly, everytime you looked at him now... You hadn't noticed when you wrapped your arms around him...

You noticed when you gave him a kiss on his cranium.

Damn it...

You liked this skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a Tsundere. Heheh. :3


	8. Tell us, Sensei Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well look at that!

Sans snuggled up against you as the both of you watched YouTube on his TV. He in his blye jacket and you... in your pink jacket. You asked him if he were weirded out by yourself. You weren't a skeleton. He whispered sweet words, all the reasons why he loved YOU. The shorter skeleton trailed kisses along your neck, until you moved your hand to his spine. Sans was forced to stop as you whispered the reasons you loved him while kissing his vertebrae.

Funny.

Sweet.

Surprisingly sexy when he wants to be. 

Heh. You gave his neck a flick of your tongue, making him shudder.

" d-damn... i love you so much. "

" Right back at ya... " He smiled when you did...

* * *

Sans awoke, looking around and whispering your name under his breath. He could hear you in the kitchen... of course it was a dream... But the world is different now. The skeleton still had to get used to it...

You walked over to the couch where you left Sans. He was just staring at the ground... Placing a mustard bottle you had in the fridge onto the table, you sat over beside him. It was dead silence for a long while before you heard him speak.

" do you ever get this feeling that... you met a person before... knew them really well, but also not...? " And a good morning to you too. What a weird question to ask... You shut your eyes in thought before nodding. " really? "

" Sorta. I mean- when I saw you and Papyrus, I felt like I knew you two from somewhere. But when I think about it... I never met two skeletons before... " He stared before nodding.

" c-can... i see your SOUL? " Your what- you gave him a confused look. " oh yeah... er... a SOUL is the culmination of your being. Every creature has one. Humans, monsters and animals. SOULs also have a trait, depending on the color. red, determination. light blue, patience. orange, bravery. dark blue, integrity. purple, perseverance. green, kindness. and yellow, justice. monster SOULs are white but they have an aura to show what color they are. "

...

You learn something new everyday.

 But if he knows it's the culmination of your being, then why does he think you'll let him see it? And...

Why in the ever living diddly darn tap dancing fucking christ, are you NODDING?!?! This fact just made you mad as he reached a hand out towards your chest. When he touched it, you just smacked him out right.

" ow- the fuck?!?! "

" DON'T JUST TOUCH MY CHEST, YOU PERVERTED SKELETON!! "

" i wasn't trying to, ya idiot! your SOUL would be located on your chest and i'm trying to draw it out!! " You huffed and crossed your arms. " if you don't want me to pull out your SOUL, then use your magic to do it yourself! " You growled before blinking.

" ... How in the hell do you know about  _my_ magic. " Your eyes were sparking up with electrical power as his single red pupil lit up. He had a shit-eating grin on his face before in a swift movement, his hand was on your chest and a glow came up. You held your arm infront of your eyes to shield them.

" huh... still looks gorgeous. " You lowered your arm and looked at him. He was holding a violet heart with a pink aura. His grin softened before you waved your arm. Teleporting onto the table, he dodged a lightning bolt that split the couch in half. " wow... shocking. "

" Get the fuck out of here, creep... " He chuckled and in a swift motion, pulled you towards him. 

" Cas... why do you hide your magic? you can trust me when i say that. " You huffed and shoved him away from yourself. " i've known you a lot longer then you think. " You rolled your eyes and got up.

" What the fuck are you talking about?? " He took the mustard bottle from the table and sipped. You huffed and growled, lightning gathering near your hands.

" hm... after the reset... your magic seems a teensy bit different. lightning... but your SOUL is clear. you still have your clones. don't you? " He sighed. " i'm done actin' like i don't know ya. after that stupid dream, i wanna hurry the hell up. Castia, lemme tell you a little thing about RESETs. "

* * *

The male chuckled as his younger brother looked to him. The younger had his beanie on, with a skull on the side. Wearing a black beaded necklace with a black cross. He had a jacket on as his black bat wings fluttered in the wind. They were large enough to fly with as he rubbed his eyes.

" What are you laughing about? " the older but shorter of the two smirked. Turning to the younger. The two sat on a rooftop.

" I just got this feeling that a skeleton is having an awkward conversation with my daughter, Ju. But don't mind your weird stupid lil' head about it. I know the author... we'll be having our moment soon enough. I'm pretty sure people who read Blue and Pink are just DYING to see what happens next... " Ju looked at his brother before shaking his head.

" You're as ridiculous as ever, Jay. But whatever. I'm used to it. " He got up and looked off. " This universe is rude and wacky. And we've both still changed, despite acknowledging it. " 

" That's how this whole AU- Alternate Universe thing works, idiot. But I guess a degenarate fucker like you, didn't get it. " his eyes sparked up yellow. " You'll come later. But I think I should pop on in before she screams 'Zombie' when she sees you. "

Ju rolled his eyes and flew off. Jay stared down.

" Let's see my little Smartass meet THAT DUDE. " He hopped down as his one out of place hair, moved in the wind. His soft large feathery wings spread out as he flew off. " I'm sure she'll be happy to see me again~! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAT DUDE IS HERE. CHECK OUT THE FIRST FLIPPIN' FANFICTION TO KNOW WHO THOSE TWO BROTHERS ARE.


	9. Tell a Secret, Not Keeping It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If ya cross your fingers, it doesn't matter.

" I swear to whatever gods you believe in, Sans. If you're lying, I will turn you into GLUE. And not the good kind either! I mean the cheap stuff that weird kids eat! " He rose his hands up for peace, shaking his head. " So you're serious. A kid can RESET the timeline and go evil or bad. Our timeline was RESET too? " Ans he nodded. " Why did Frisk RESET our timeline? "

" they didn't. our... eh... kid. did. " You stared. Before facepalming. " that was pretty loud. did ya hurt yourself...? " You shook your head. " are ya sure? "

" Dude. How would you react if someone randomely told you that the two of you were a thing and had a CHILD. " Sans shrugged in response. " And- what? You want me to date you now? " Now he was silently staring at you. " ... No dice. "

" h-huh...? "

" Look, I may have the very similiar appearance of your wife, same name, same voice and magic... But I don't remember any of that. I also can't see myself as a mom. " Sighing, you pat his skull. " I'm not exactly looking for a true love right now. I really need to... think about it. Not to say that it's impossible, though. " The skeleton nodded in understanding as he got up to leave.

" promise you won't tell another soul...? " You nodded as he looked at you.

" Promise! " He smiled slightly and left...

.....

You had your fingers crossed behind your back.

* * *

Ruby and Lili gasped, looking at eachother, then you. They could hardly believe it but... they knew you weren't one to lie about these sort of things. Lili took out her phone but you grabbed it before she could text anything.

" Don't. "

" What are you gonna do about it, Cas? This is BIG! " You huffed as your eyes glowed violet, lightning shooting out a bit. Once this happened, she understood what you were 'Gonna do about it' and placed her phone away.

" I may not hold my promises when I cross my fingers, but I doubt Sans would kill me. But if any of you break it, you can be sure that I'll hunt you down. " They gulped and nodded. Then Ruby tilted her head.

" Are you gonna tell your bitch of a sister? " Penny... HECK NO. You shook your head vigorously. " No...? "

" Have you fuckin' met her before?? She'd tell everybody in town and you guys may believe me, but others won't. We'll be declared as crazy AND Sans'll get PISSED. " They sighed and rolled their eyes. " Just keep this secret. Kay? " It took a while, but they agreed. Thank god. " Nice. Now shoo. I can't let the skeleton think I'm easy to get just because we were a thing in another timeline... "

" ....... "

" ....... " Lili and Ruby just stared at you before the latter spoke up while the former facepalmed. " So basically you are definitely get together with him, you're just making it harder on the both of you? " Blinking, the realization kicked in.

" What- no! The skeleton can screw off. I don't like him! Baka! " The two shook in laughter as you just growled and kicked your legs in the air, accidentaly crashing it against the table. OUCH. You grabbed your foot while yelping. " GODDAMN COCK SUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!!!! " A lightning strike shattered the table into pieces. Farewell Table number 10. You piece of shit.

" Pfft- alright, ya baby. Stop crying. " Lili gave you a few pats on your head. " What can we do to make you feel better? Get a pacifier? Maybe your baby bottle? " 

" I AM NOT A BABY, YOU ASSHOLES! " Lili snickered as Ruby picked you up effortlessly. " What-?! "

" You're certainly the size of one. "

* * *

Undyne was walking over to your place with Frisk. Only to hear a few shrieks and yells before two ladies bursted out, running and having broken the door in the process. What. The. Fuck? The fish monster peeked inside only to see you with your arms crossed, sipping some cocoa with your feet over a piece of table. You waved.

" Yo, Fishsticks. " She sneered slightly and almost didn't want to ask if you wanted to go to the movies. But Frisk bumped her knee, bringing her back to reality.

" Punk, shut up. "

" Nah. " She took a deep breath before throwing two tickets at your face. You blinked and took both into your hands. " Eh...? "

" Those are movie tickets. We're going to the movies, you and your sister are comin' " Before you could say anything, she continued hesitantly. " Frisk promises to get a week's supply of cocoa for you. " You got up and showed her a thumbs up.

" YOU HAD ME AT COCOA. "

" Of course I did. " She facepalmed, walking out. Frisk smiled and waved before following.

Cocoa~ Cocoa~

Cocoa is the best~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Look! Have this! Here!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10791297/chapters/23935620


	10. ADVENTURE FINDS YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, next week there will be no chapter. Working for stuff and I need to have the week for that.
> 
> Thank you for understanding.

You inspected the movie tickets the next day. The movie was Deadpool, a few days from now. Great, that gives you some time. You tapped your chin in thought... Penny wasn't home right now... so... what could you do today? You heard screaming from outside. Huh...

Seems like the adventure has come to find you.

A specific crazy fish-bitch crashed through the wall and tackled you. 

" HOEMYGOD- YOU PIECE OF SHIT-!!!! " You yelped before crashing against a wall. " WHAT THE FUCK DID I EVEN DO TO YOU, YA BASS-TARD! " She froze for a moment before laughing and letting you go, letting you also slide onto the ground. " I hate you. "

" Daw, I hate you too. Okay, lil' human... " Your eye twitched at that. Who the hell is she callin' lil'... " Sans interrupted our fight last time... But I want to end these sorta things! " ... She can't be serious. She broke into your home. To fight you.

" ... Nah. Fuck you. " You got up, shaking slightly as your legs almost gave away. You took deep breaths as she pulled out a red glowing spear, pointing it at you. " Undyne. Unless you wanna wake up with more splinters then Cthulhu's ass, you better cut the shit right now. "

" You aren't getting out of this that easy. " She smirked. " You're weird. You aren't like most humans, scared of us... I like that. But also don't. " You rolled your eyes in response before you heard a loud banging noise behind Undyne. Your sister stood there with her frying pans. Hah.

Idiot fish.

Your sister stared at her unconcious body before looking at you. You understood what she wanted... fix the mess that Undyne made. So you just went ahead and grabbed a broom, sweeping the dust, rocks and grubble. It took you a few hours while your sister was reading a book. Then you heard Fishy McFishIdiot groan and wake up slowly.

" Ugh... my fuckin' head... Goddamn it, what hit me...? " You stared at her, then glanced at your sister who didn't even look up from her book. There was a moment of silence before she took out another frying pan, throwing it at Undyne and knocking her back out.

" Oops. You scared me. " Your sister sounded incredibly sarcastic right now, making you feel so proud. Once you were done cleaning, you placed the broom away and chuckled. Waving as you walked out the hole that Undyne made. " Hm? "

" I'm gonna go around town a bit. See ya, sis... " She nodded and waved back, not really caring as you left.

* * *

You walked along the street. Hm... The adventure that found you, got herself knocked out like an idiot. So what could you do...? You felt someone tap your shoulder and turned around, only to be given flowers. Eh... Lavender...? You rose a brow only to see who it was behind the gift. Honestly, you expected Sans. But saw a purple fire elemental instead. Wow. That's new.

" Oh... Eh... Thanks? What's the occasion? " He smirked and ran a hand along your cheek, purring softly as his flames crackled.

" There is none. I just think we got off the wrong foot... Do how about we start anew, dear? " You rose a brow. Oooookaaaaay. Why not. Won't kill ya, so you shrugged in response. " Excellent. My name is Grillby. Nice to meet you, madame~ " He gently took your hand and planted a weird...  kiss... thing, on it. You weren't even sure. It's like skeleton kisses all over again or something.

Magic.

" Heh... Okay, my name is Castia Pastel June. Nice to meet you, Grillby. " This felt so weird. He grinned and rose a brow. " Uh... Is somethin' on my face? " He nodded. What- really? You tried to touch your face and find whatever he meant before you noticed how close his face was to yours. You felt blush creep up your cheeks in his purple light, holding you firmly and ever so closely.

" Oh, my dear. It's just a smudge of cuteness~ " Hm... you heard that one before. And you were pretty sure you'd said it too. But... where...? He was moving closer while you didn't at all... What was even happening- Then he lose his grip on you.

He lost his grip.

Because a fucking skeleton drop-kicked him out of abso-fucking-lutely nowhere. He grunted and looked at Sans who held you close possesively. The fuc- He growled as his one of his hands travelled up your shirt- WHY IS THIS EVEN HAPPENING. His crimson red eye glowed brightly and stared at the elemental.

" back the fuck off, grillbz. she is mine. mine mine mine mine mine! " ... When did you suddenely land into a cringy love story with a possesive skeleton who wants to be your boyfriend? You felt a shock administrated through-out your body when he tugged on your choker, forcing a surprised moan out of you. " see? this is only for me you- "

You turned around and punched his jaw, only to regret that move moments later. Turns out- punching bone hurts. You were yelling all kinds of curse words that just came to mind as Sans and Grillby stared. What were they supposed to do? Save you from your own stupidity? Once you calmed down, you growled at both of them.

" Oh, you know what? I should kick both of ya'll asses all the way to SUNDAY! " Electric energy was fizzling out from your body. But it seemed the elemental picked up on this and rose his hands up for peace. You huffed and tried walking away, but Sans still followed. " What the hell are you still doing here, dumbass? "

" just making sure nobody gets... creatuve ideas around you. " That made you chuckle softly. This stupid dork... " how are you? "

" I'm doin' well. But if another qoute on qoute, 'Adeventure' pops up again... I am going to just... just... " He waited for you to think of something before providing an answer.

" make out with me? " Oh, no. Heeeeell no. You know how this shit works out by now  if you say you'll make out with him, then it's a sure case that something will happen. You gotta think of something he doesn't want.

" I'll ask Grillby out on a date! " He visibly cringed at the thought. Hah, that should keep you safe- Someone grabbed both you and Sans' shoulders. Keeping you still and not allowing either of you to turn around and see who it was.

"  **Castia.** " The deep creepy voice actually sent shivers down your spine. "  **I. Am your father.** "

..........

....

..

.

Goddamn it.

You smacked the hand away, not even bothering to check as you continued walking and took out your phone. The male behind you seemed speechless as Sans questioned what you were doing.

" I'm gonna send Grillby a text, asking where the two of us would go out. " Of course this shit happens.

Of fucking course.

This shit always happens.

* * *

Jay watched both you and Sans completely ignore him and walk away. He stared, blinking.

" ... Geez, how heartless. It's like that time, when Ju stole my Game Boy and deleted all the files on my pokemon game. Only I don't get to stab anyone. " He sighed. " When is it my turn to bring more dark and ass fuckery humor in this fanfiction. Come on! "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In due time, Jay. Due time.


	11. Hey Hey, You You! I don't like your Girlfriend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you need a new one.
> 
> ALSO-  
> Slight teasing!  
> Because you're a smooth sunnavabitch-

" Wait- You're going out with Grillby?? " You nodded. Geez, it was almost like Lili didn't listen to what you said since she repeated the words you said. " But what about the skeleton?? He's cute! " Then why don't you freakin' date him, then? You rolled your eyes. " Hm... Ya know what? I will! " Wait- WHAT. Were you thinking out loud again?? " If you won't take him, I will~! " You had forgotten that she was weird and not normal. She'd probably fuck anything... But, hah!

Sans wouldn't go out with that idiot!

.......

Would he...?

* * *

You spent the next few hours while, waiting for Grillby, thinking. You were just gonna check if you like Grillby or not. That's it! And as IF Sans would actually go out with that little slut. He clearly has NO taste! When Grillby arrived, he greeted you by giving you a kiss on your hand. Your response was probably less then ideal for him since you took back your hand. That sorta stuff made you feel too... delicate. He seemed to catch on as he lead you towards his restaraunt. You inspected his clothes...

A grey shirt with thin black stripes with buttons. However he left a few open. Then leather pants with a few chains attached... Damn- that ass. And oh no, he's HOT! Heheh... References and puns. Heheh. Once you got into the restaraunt, he was leading you over to a booth... With two people already inside. LO AND FUCKING BEHOLD-

Lili and Sans.

All kinds of... unkind thoughts ran through your head... The two were sitting across from eachother so you sat right beside Sans. Huffing and crossing your arms. The skeleton beside you rose a brow as Lili sat there silently staring at you before-

" So! Sansy~! " Ugh... That nickname... " Whatcha plannin' this evening...~? " You didn't need to hear what SHE was planning... The tone in her voice said it all. And Sans was blushing up slightly. When the food came, you were just stabbing at the fries. Stab. Stab. STAB. You glanced at the two, ignoring Grillby as they kept eating... Lili moved her foot- No, you didn't see it. You didn't need to. You knew her well enough so you moved your own forward to intercede hers. She yelped when she felt a zap and glared at you as you had a smug smirk on your face.

Fuck yoooouuuuuuuuuuuu- but...

What else to do... What to do...

You looked at Sans and hid your smirk. Running your hands under the table carefully and gripping his leg. He jumped up slightly but the two didn't seem to notice. Then Lili began blabbering about her new clothes and such... And if tattoos work on skeleton bones... Sans couldn't muster up an answer with your hand trailing ever so near to his crotch, so he just shrugged helplessly. You couldn't help but grin when Lili pouted.

Deciding to take it a step further, you gripped his crotch and actually felt something through the fabric. He froze as your hand moved to his shorts and... under it too. Was that a shudder? He shuddered in slight pleasure, bucking his hips slightly to your touch. You gripped what felt like a... Wait- Skeletons actually did have a dick? Huh... You chuckled when he jumped up, making you let go while he spoke.

" i hAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! " Aaaaand he was out. Teleported. Heh. You never heard him talk that loud... You could feel where he teleported off to, so you got up while Grillby was still speaking. Lili stared at you with her jaw wide open.

" I'll go for some fresh air... See ya~ " She watched as you walked out the door, going over to the side of the building to see him. Sans was against the wall. When he spotted you, you felt something grab at your chest. A red aura surrounded you as you were tugged towards him with a cheeky grin on your face. " Heya, Bonehead~! Whassup? " He growled and grabbed your legs, wrapping them around his hips and shoving you against the wall.

" fuck, do ya know what you do to me~? " He pushed his 'mouth' against yours, opening his sharp teeth and forcing his tongue inside. You growled and gripped the fur of his jacket, holding onto his skull. Your eyes were shut tight as the heated and rough kiss was starting to melt... Gentle, loving and passionate...

How the hell did this damn skeleton slither through to your heart?

And how the hell did you do the same to his metaphorical heart...?

When you eventually broke the kiss you stared into his... white white pinpricks. Both of you panted...

" hah...~ fuck, doll~~ " He purred as he ran his hands through your hair, giving you a last chaste kiss. " so... what now, sweetheart~? do we go back to the other two? " You rolled your eyes and shook your head, tugging his hand and making your way home. Holding onto him... " hm? "

" Please, knowing Lili... She'll start making out with Grillby. No way am I going back there... " And no way were you gonna let Lili get a chance to steal a kiss. Fuck her in the motherfuckin' ass without lube. Nope nope nope nope nope. He chuckled softly...

Could...

Could you be his girlfriend?

" if you want... of course...~ " Oh, did you think out loud again? You turned to him only to get licked on the cheek. What- " i licked ya... so you're mine. " Blinking, you stared before laughing. He grinned as you thwacked his forehead with a soft smile. No-

A smirk. A smirk he truely missed...

" Oh shush now, Verte-Bae... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey, You You! I could be your girlfriend!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was funny to write! 
> 
> Even though I am currently experiencing my crazy mom who is trying to kill herself because of a little arguement we had...  
> I'll still try my very best to keep updating new chapters!


	12. I. Am your Father.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah- no- fuck you.

Ever since that stupid thing with Lili, Sans has been on you like... Like... Like honey on a tree bark!

...

Like something else on a- YOU KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN. Geez! Point is- He's being extremely clinging and tugs you into a kiss whenever he can. Now you were in the movies with Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, Penny, Papyrus and of course- Sans. Who probably only came because you did. You took the seat between Papyrus and Penny in hopes that you'll get a break from the short skeleton. Sadly, that didn't work.

" hm... is this seat taken? " He asked and you rose a brow. What- Then he sat down on your lap. " heya, sweetheart... " Goddamn it. You huffed and tried ignoring the skeleton as he flirted with you.

Again. Tried.

Halfway through the movie you felt him nibble at your neck. Bitting and dragging his warm tongue along it. Stupid skeleton... Making you blush... He ran his hands along your body, making you moan softly... When you did, you slapped your hand over your mouth and looked at your surroundings. Everyone was staring at you.

God.

Fucking.

Damn it.

You cheeks were glowing a bright violet. Why did they stare at you, why was this happening, why why why why- You shoved Sans away and ran out of the room. You just... sorta knew that Sans was trying to follow you...

" ... " Undyne looked at Penny and rose a brow. The taller female shrugged and continued watching the movie.

" Those two sluts will be fine. " Frisk facepalmed at the reply Penny gave them all. 

* * *

 You took deep breaths. Too much running for one day... Ugh... You looked around. Did you lose him? Thank god... You got picked up suddenely by- Ruby. Of course. She had a big grin on her face as she spoke her next words.

" Well, how are you? Skeleton-Slut~? " ... She had three seconds to giggle about that nickname before you gave her an electric shock through her body. " OW! HOEMYFUCKINGGOD-!! " You laughed as she let you go.

" Bitch, Thug life. Get out the way, bitch. Get outta my way! " She huffed and picked up a rock, throwing it at you- but it was engulfed in a red aura and stayed unmoving in the air. You heard a growl and looked towards it. Ruby yelped, running over to you and using you as a living shield. " Oh, wow thanks. You are a true friend. " You could hear your own sarcasm.

You could hear the steps coming closer and the crimson red eye glowing in the darkness. Sans- You rolled your eyes and got out of Ruby's grip, sighing.

" ... Cas. can i kill her? " 

" No. " You looked to Ruby and she gave you a random newspaper. You weren't even gonna question how she got that or why and just walked over to the skeleton, smacking him over the skull with it. " Bad, skelly. Bad. " He chuckled and pulled you close with a wide toothy grin.

" eh, i try~ " He purred, letting his skull find comfort onto your breasts. You bapped his face before gently pushing him away. " aw, don't push me away like that sweetheart~! ya know you want it...~ " You rolled your eyes and turned away from him, back to Ruby. Only to hear a loud bonk. You turned back around to see a-

Short black-haired little asshole with a baseball bat and one out of placed hair. He had a bit of stubble, golden eyes and a grin. Sans was on the ground, gripping his skull and screaming all kinds of curses at him.

" Bitch, hear me now? " You rose a brow. Who was this asshole? Were you supposed to know him? " ... Here come dat boi, shit whaddup... " You moonwalked over to you.

What.

The.

Fuck.

He huffed and facepalmed. Ruby was trying not to laugh too loud. Then you heard a little unmanly yelp. A taller male ran in-between this Asshole and you. He had earings on, Blond hair with orange tips... He also looked like he was allergic to sleep as he started yelling about to the other.

" Jay! Are you crazy?! You wanted to talk to her, not dunk her boyfriend and throw random old memes at her that are outdated anyway! What the hell??? " This Jay guy, stared at him blankly before smacking the baseball bat at his legs and making him trip. 

" Oh, Ju. I'm so sorry, ya scared me. " You stared before facepalming. How. How were you supposed to take these two idiots seriously? With comebacks like that, the little asshole may as well be your fucking father... " Anyways! Castia Pastel June! " He pointed at you. " I! Am your father! " You wanted to bang your head against the wall.

Of fucking course he is. Ruby stared and was about to scoot away. Actually- she did. She was gone and abandoned you. Fucking sunnavabitch. You growled when Jay came nearer. Ju was still on the ground, copying Sans with the curses and shit.

That's when a frying pan hit Jay's head reducing him to a british cursing mess on the ground. You looked at Penny who had a bored expression on her face. She picked both you and Sans up. You rose a brow, about to ask if she wasn't curious about who the fuck those two were.

" Castia. I deal with so much bullshit everyday. I couldn't give a flying fuck about who the hell those two were. " You snickered, petting Sans gently who was slowly calming down. " Undyne and Alphys are making out in the movies so I had to get the hell out of there. I abandoned Frisk and Papyrus because... Well, they can take care of themselves. Unless they want food poisoning, they can watch the lesbian monsters kiss and shit. " Heh. She really wasn't the type to like others... " As long as you're safe... "

...

Those words warmed your heart...

* * *

" BLOODY FUCKIN' HELL, HOLY FUCKING SHIT, OH THAT BLOODY LITTLE SHITTER-!! " Jay still held his head as Ju whined, looking at the elder brother.

" That's what you get, asshole... Ouch... " The two brothers decided to just... lie down on the ground a bit. Take a break there... The shorter of the two already has a big headache...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that is memes and well- Shit. I dunno.
> 
> IT'S RANDOM AND FUNNIEZ-


	13. Author's Note

Hoi!

I'm sorry there wasn't a chapter update, but a lotta shit has been happening. I'll try to get it out next week but for now, I gotta deal with school and need a LOT of sleep...

Hope to see you all next chapter~!


	14. Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mah BIRTHDAY TODAY- EYYYYYY!!

You sat at home, checking Tumblr on your phone. Humming as you heard the annoying skele-dude again.

_So... You and Sans, hm~? Fallen for my son~?_

Sometimes you wished you could see Gaster. How he looks... smiles... Then bash his stupid face in. Ugh...

_You know I can hear what you're thinking, right? Anyways... When is my granddaughter going to happen~?_

Before you die but after you die internally. Clear cut, simple. Then there was a knock on the door. Someone called out and you rose a brow. The voice seemed... familiar?  
  
" Package for Castia Pastel June! " Huh... you got up and stretched, popping a few bones while walking over to open the door. Only to be greeted by Asshole- Or Jay. Or whatever his name was. " Yo. " You would normally atleast greet a person at your door... not slam it infront of their face. But fuck 'im.

_I really do think that you should let him in..._

So he can keep talking about how he's your dad, copy a few jokes from the internet and make you want to gargle poison? No thank you. You crossed your arms as he meekly knocked on the door.

" Ya know, if you hadn't just smacked my bonefriend with a baseball bat last time I probably would have listened. Buuuuuut you're an idiot. " He chuckled and you could imagine the grin on his face.

" Puh-Lease. I used to be a doctor, girlie. I'm no idiot, I'm just a noob when it comes to being social. "

" Then get rekt'd noob, learn how 2 play. " You had a cheeky smirk on your face. That. You were proud of that. That felt glorious. There was silence before a dagger literally was thrown through the window, effectively making a hole in it. You growled and picked it up, about to throw it away when you noticed the sign on it. JJ. James... June... Your father's initials... " ... Dad? "

" No, it's fucking Santa- OF COURSE IT'S ME BUT YOU NEVER LISTEN, EVEN AFTER THE DARTH VADER STYLE REVEAL! WHAT THE FUCKKKKKK-?! " You groaned and opened the door. He still stood there with the most sassy position ever, flipping hair out of his face.

" ... When were you ever a doctor? Why did you get fired? "

" Why do you presume I got fired? " ... Is he serious? " ... Okay, good point. A woman came in and I said she looked pregnant. She asked if she was pregnant and I corrected her. LOOKED pregnant. " ... You facepalmed. " Or there was this other time a patient asked how long he's got to live. I replied with 10. He was freaking out, asking about months or years and I said- 9. " Oh my god- what an asshole...

You hadn't realised you'd been laughing at this. This was so cruel and yet so hilarious. He smirked before continuing.

" So, you remembered my great personality~? "

" Nah, I saw the dagger and remember how often you poked me with it so I'd listen to you, ya jerk. " He shrugged. Fair enough- " So you've got a package? Besides the empty one down there? " You smirked, earning an eye-roll from him.

" Yeah. I found this ol' thing again. It belongs to you. " He gave you a... pink pencil? You can't draw anything worth shit, what the fuck? " Don't worry about it. Just a little present from your dad after years of not talking to you~! " You gave him a blank stare before slamming the door shut. Fuck him-

Then someone crashed through the wall- Goddamn it you just got that fixed. It was some kinda robot lady- man- you actually have no idea. He had four arms and four eyes. Why do people like doing surprise visits...?

" Hello, there~! The star has arrived! Please don't yell- " ... This was sorta sad. He smiled when you didn't laugh. But you couldn't help yourself when a rock fell off from the top of the broken wall, onto the robot's head and knocking him out. It's dangerous to break through walls, take this- BONK. You looked at the pencil... then his face. Eh, worth a shot. You knelt down and drew on his face. A moustache and monocle. Heh.

You stood up to go game. Overwatch, maybe? Yeah. Gonna screw people's days up with Sombra.

* * *

You don't know how many hours had passed after the robot woke up, but you do know that he woke up with a scream. You decided to check only to see a real moustache and real monocle attached to his face. Hahahah! Wait- How did it all become real? While he ran off, you took out a notepad. What to draw... What about you with Penny's personality? You drew yourself as a sassy little bitch with a bandana. Now for the magic to happen...

You waited a few hours, checking the clock once in a while. Before you knew it, you fell asleep. Only to get slapped on the nose. What-?! You looked down to see who's tiny hands slapped you. She's... here. Actually here. The sassy smol bitch.

" Daw, aren't you cute~? I'm gonna keep ya. You like dog kibble~? " She crossed her arms and glared. Not amused. Welp- You smirked, picking her up but only got your finger bitten. " OUCH! SON OF A BITCH, I TAKE IT BACK YOU'RE NOT CUTE!! " She grinned, landing on her feet while you sucked on your finger. Ouch... Ouch... Ow...

" Worthless scum! Where the hell am I?! What did you do?! " You stared before taking the eraser side of the pencil.

" I don't want you anymore. "

" What-?! " And you were already erasing 'it'. Stupid pencil... You threw it under the bed and left it there. Stupid magical pencils... stupid dad for giving it to you and expecting you not to pull stupid shit.

You proceeded to pout for the rest of the day. Then fall asleep. Then wake up and hate yourself. Then sleep.

Normal day today.

 You didn't notice some kind of slime slip the pencil away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Party poppers-*
> 
> Eyyyyy- 14th of June is my B-Day so it's my B-Day~
> 
> Also, due to the chapter out earlier there won't be a new one on Sunday. Birthday parties-


	15. Never have I Ever...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Rape is implied-

" How'd the robot get the moustache off? " You smirked while Alphys worked on a few buttons on the TV and Sans just sat next to you. Ruby and Lili sat by the couch. Mettaton gave you a glare but you shrugged. Not exactly caring how he felt. " I'm serious. If you're a robot, how'd you get it off? "

" I don't want to talk about it. " You rolled your eyes at his response as the TV still refused to work. " Doctor Alphys, I don't think that will work... You've been at it for hours now. "

" I-It has to! " She snapped back, huffing and wiping some sweat off her face. " If I don't make it... what will we do?? " You heard mischievous giggles from Lili and Ruby. You turned and rose a brow, only to get a box of alcohol infront of your face. HOW EVEN-

" Let's play a game! " Ruby said, with a smirk on her face. " It's called: Never have I Ever. One person says something they never did and whoever has done it, has to drink. You guys in? " After failing to get the TV to work again, Alphys cursed before sitting with the rest of you. " Alright, I'll start. Never have I ever... Gotten high. "

Both you, Lili and Sans had to take a drink there- welp. You all shrugged non chalant as it was Alphys' turn.

" N-Never have I ever... Had a friend with benefits. " This time only you and Lili took a drink. Sans stared at you in disbelief. You rolled your eyes as you were next.

" Never have I ever... Made out with someone of the same gender. " Literally everyone took a drink. Seriously?? You couldn't help but chuckle. Then it was Sans'... Wait who did he ever make out with-?

" never have i ever... fucked with anyone on a crewship. " Only Lili drank. No freakin' surprise there. She seemed drunk already! When it was her turn, she couldn't think of anything, so it moved onto Ruby.

" Never have I ever... Fucked a skeleton~! " Hah! Jokes on her, you and Sans hadn't gone that far yet! Then you noticed Lili take a drink...? What- Alphys again.

" N-Never have I ever flirted with a superior. " You, Lili and Ruby took a drink. Unsurprising. Though Lili was growing irritated with this game. In an attempt to give the poor girl a break, you wasted your turn.

" Never have I ever fucked a chinese dude in japan who acted like he was a Kamikaze Pilot. " There, that should be a break for her- she took another drink. What the fuc-???

* * *

By now you, Alphys and Lili were drunk while Sans and Ruby were still tipsy. By now the most of you abandoned the premise of the game and have been trying to find something Lili hasn't done. But nope- There was not a single time she didn't drink.

" uh... never have i ever... thought about fucking with my boss in an alleyway where he whips me and wears high heels. " She stared before taking another drink.

" Oh come on! " Alphys' turn...

" N-Never have I ever... Had a foursome where everyone was of the same gender b-but dressed as people from action movies. I-Including me. And w-we're all sober! And c-cum over two times! " She drank again- OH COME ON.

" Are you all messin' with me?! " Lili seemed real irritated, glaring at each and everyone of you. You shrugged and waved your hand a bit.

" We can't help it if you're such a slut. " She puffed her cheeks up and stood. Stumbling towards the door with Ruby in tow. Presumably to make sure she doesn't do stupid stuff. " Welp~! Hic! " Geez, was it hot in here or what? You took off your jacket before you noticed your figure in the mirror. Okay, if you're thinking about your looks... you're definitely drunk. " Hm... "

By now, Alphys had drifted off into a different world. Mettaton sighed and picked her up while Sans followed your stare. When he noticed the mirror he smirked and moved closer to you, pressing kisses against your neck. You shuddered when he lapped at your neck, whispering huskily.

" my chubby lil' bunny~ " He purred, pulling you closer while his hands ran through your body. Chest, stomach, hips, legs... " fuck, doll... look at ya. good enough to eat~ " He said, lapping his glowing red tongue along your neck before swinging his arms under you to pick you up.

" A-Ah?? "

" i'm gonna pound ya- hic! senseless... nobody's home...~~ " He growled, tugging at your clothes a bit in frustration before ripping them OFF. You yelped, regaining a bit more concious and control and trying to push him back. But it didn't help... he was physically stronger then you and had you pinned. Screaming and kicking at him. Telling him to stop... but he either didn't listen or didn't care.

" SANS, FOR- hic! FUCKS SAKE! " he growled before grabbing at your throat and pushing you against the ground.

" yeah... you'll scream my name, babe...~ " everything was... blacking out...

* * *

You blinked awake to some morning sunshine. Smelling... sweat... and sex...? What- you sat up, noticing your lack of clothes. You were in your bed and- SANS WAS THERE TOO?! NAKED?!?!

Suddenely shards of memories from last night hit you like a fire truck. Causing a migraine in the process. You and he... making out... everyone left... you were pinned and he said... he said he'd pound you. Fuck you. He groaned, getting up and opening an eye socket.

Sans didn't expect to see you shaking. Your pale pink soul was out and had a deep crack forming. He immediately shot up to hold you close. Hug you. Comfort you...

But you jerked away from his touch. A look of terror and betrayal on your face as tears formed. What was even wrong? He didn't understand. Then he looked over the area. Sans was no fool... He could piece this together. Was it... rape...? 

He stared before reaching out for you again, but instead you got up and grabbed an oversized shit. Putting it on and running out the room.

" ... fuck... "

He dun' goofed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh ohhhhh.


	16. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we see through Penny's eyes.

How dare he. How FUCKING dare he?!

Penny held you close as you shook. Her mind was clouded with rage as she gripped you a bit too tight, for sure. But she couldn't control that right now and you were strong in your own way. You could take it. She growled as she saw the damage your SOUL received from this... this atrocity!

Your pale pink SOUL, the color of Tenacity. A mixture between Determination and Perseverance. It had a large crack forming. It already had many, due to... whatever happened to you in the past. Penny had tried to ask- even with force once. But that proved useless against you. When you wanted to keep a secret, you could keep it to your grave.

But this-! This was unacceptable. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number. Surely, Toriel could help with this! The Goat Monster would be enraged. Penny just knows it. The younger sister watched as you fell asleep, still shaking in her arms. She decided to dress you up in something more then... then an oversized mustard stained shirt!

The Skeleton was lucky he didn't activate your Kill Mode. Or he'd be dust.

* * *

She was right. Of course she was right! She was the Great and Terrible Penny, after all! Toriel held you close and was seething with rage. Fire sparking up but staying away from you. Her eyes a bright red while Penny's stayed a deep green...

" ... Toriel, what do we do? " The taller asked, tilting her head while staying near you. She wanted to make sure you stay safe in such a fragile state. " Do I have permission to dust the skeleton? " With the way Toriel gasped and glared at her, that was probably a no. But... She isn't the Queen of this House, now was she?

" Do  _not_ repeat the same mistake your ancestors did before. This is unacceptable but I will not allow anyone to kill a monster. " Penny crossed her arms, glaring. " ... Penny- "

" With all due respect you're  ** _highness_**. My sister has been RAPED by this monster. This calls for justice. " The goat lady gently sat you down to face her... " And if you won't serve it, I'll get it. It's nothing against monsters. I am rather fond of a few of you. BUT the moment someone harms MY sister, I will rip open the very gates of HELL to shove them in and show them a world of PAIN AND AGONY. " The younger's voice seethed with anger before she seemed to... calm down again. Toriel tried to speak, but Penny continued. Her tone was stern and cold. " You do not have a sibling. So you would not understand how this feels like. But- Imagine this. What if someone raped Frisk and hurt them to the point their SOUL received permanent damage? "

Now the Queen stared, eyes wide and pupils shrunk. Was this truely the rage that Penny felt?

Yes. Yes it was.

The Queen didn't stop her when she walked out the door, pulling out her frying pans.

Toriel simply watched over you. You looked almost peaceful like this... With the rage Penny felt, she could no longer simply stop her. A human SOUL is stronger then that of a monster SOUL. To stop her while she's enraged would practically be suicide.

The Queen sighed.

What had Sans gotten himself into?

* * *

You stood infront of Gaster. Everything around you was black... Gaster had a slight shade of red along his clothes and sharp teeth. Along with red glowing pupils. If this were under different circumstances, you would be glad to finally be able to see him. See how he looks and such.

But you weren't.

You felt disgusting. Used. Betrayed... Gaster took a step nearer and you took a step back.

Who knows? Sans must've gotten his genes somewhere. Maybe he was just drunk, that's why he did it- No. That's no excuse. There is no excuse for this. For any of this. Your eyes lit up a bright Violet the nearer Gaster came.

"  _Child. I am deeply sorry for what Sans did. He wasn't in his right mind... But please calm down. I will not harm you. I simply want to help you._ " You tensed when he placed a hand on your shoulder, but you didn't pull away. "  _What can I do to help you...? Your SOUL is cracked and threatening to break. You could fall down..._ " 

Fall down, eh? The Monster equivelent of dying?

But no. You can't die now. Penny would be pissed... and alone... You can't just leave her because a disgusting... WASTE OF A FUCKING LIFE...! Decided to... force himself on you. You were better then that. Stronger. You stared as the tall goopy skeleton pulled out your SOUL.

Tenacity. That was your SOUL trait. 

You can't give up. You're tough.

You have to press on, even in the hardest of times.

You were filled with...  **T E N A C I T Y.**

* * *

You were wrong, you were wrong, you were wrong! You were filled with instant regret! This headache was KILLIN' ya! Ughhhhh! Maybe you should have stayed asleep, then you wouldn't go through this shit! Ow ow ow!!

You looked around, noticing a shocked Goat Mom who stared at your SOUL. There were red goopy looking strings attached to keep the pale pink heart from breaking. Using your magic, you took the SOUL back in. Not caring if the Queen of fucking Monsters saw your magic. If she has a problem, say it to your face.

" Where's Penny? " Your question was blunt and straight to the point. Knowing your younger sister, she was probably on a murder quest to get the damn skeleton. But, if that were to happen... War would probably ensue.

As much as the Lazy Ass deserves pain right now, you're too lazy to deal with war. Toriel spoke a long time. A long sentence. But all you heard from it was the Skelebros' house. Alright, off to stop a war we go.

* * *

Papyrus held his brother behind him. Shielding him from the tall enraged lady infront of him. What was even happening? What had gotten her so mad?? It was most likely for good reason, yes. Papyrus knew that well enough. But he could not allow her to hurt his brother. He's too fragile. He may not have 1 HP due to his LV. But he's still too fragile to handle an attack from the lady who burst through their wall without a single fucking scratch on her.

His brother was eerily silent, however. Even as she screamed insults at him and threats while trying to get past the tall skeleton. He didn't scoff or come up with a witty and degrading remark. He just stood there. Sweat dripping down his skull. Stature tense. Pupils gone.

The tall skeleton summoned a shield of large bones infront of him, blocking an attack that almost went through... He heard his brother mumble an apology at the tall female, who didn't seem to care for it. Her only intention now, was to kill.

That's why Papyrus was surprised to see you waltz in, raising a hand as a Violet Clone appeared and kicked the frying pans out of your sister's hands, disarming her. Magic?? He had no tume to dwell on thay thought. She stared at you in disbelief before you spoke.

" Sis. Stop it. I'm fine. Let's just go home and watch... Gravity Falls. Or something. You always liked the Illuminati Doritto, right? Right. "

" Bullshit! " Your sister growled at you. Sans was staring intensely at you " Rape is something that'll permanently scar your SOUL! He should be DUST for what he did! " Rape? Was... Was that what happened...? He stared at his brother in shock who didn't even glance at him. Simply concentrated on you. No wonder Penny was so enraged... he'd be too, if someone did that to Sans... You let out a dry chuckle.

" What? Lost your fangirl crush on Bill Cipher? I'm surprised. " Penny facepalmed at your comment, walking towards you.

" Sister, what are you trying to do? Why are you saving this... Miserable excuse of life?! " Sans sighed at the words not denying them while you snickered.

" I like how you didn't even deny that crush thing... Heheh. " You took her hand with a smirk on your face. Nuzzling into the warmth of your jacket slightly. " I'm stopping ya because if this shit goes on, there'll be a full on war between Monsters and Humans. " She wanted to argue but- " And a bigger chance I could actually die. And we wouldn't want that, now would we? " She stared before nodding. Walking over to pick up her frying pans.

You stuffed your hands into your pockets, watching as she did. Sans walked up to you, moving his hand to poke your shoulder only to be grabbed. Staring into your Violet eyes.

" As for you..." He neither moved, nor spoke. Only listening to you... " Don't touch me, don't look at me and heck, don't even think of me. I don't want to see or hear from you in my entire fucking life, capiché? " Cruel to say that? Maybe. Did it hurt him? Hopefully. You hope he feels pain because it's nothing in comparison to the betrayal you felt when you woke up next to him. Penny walked over beside you. " C'mon sis. Let's go. " 

And with that, you were gone. Leaving only a clone of your sister and yourself. After a moment, even those two were gone. Leaving him and his brother alone in this wrecked room...

" ... i'm going to Grillbys, bro. see ya... " Before Papyrus could argue, his brother used a shortcut to dissapear.

The short skeleton stood in Waterfalls. Feeling red glowing tears drop from his eye sockets as he choked and struggled to breatb. His SOUL shook... it  _HURT._

By the stars, what had he done?!

He hurt you...

He hurt his loved one... His SOUL mate...

He felt disgusting...

* * *

Penny had gone to the kitchen to make food. Probably Spaghetti and Watermelons. A weird combination, sure. But she was fond of both dishes. Meanwhile you were looking through the programs, on a look out for Gravity Falls. That when you felt a pair of eyes watching you. You turned to see yellow glowing pupils and a big grin.

" ... Jay. " His grin widened. For fucks sake, he's like the goddamn Cheshire Cat. 

" Castia. " He sat beside you, patting your back. " I think we have a lot to talk about, don't we? " Maybe... You shrugged. " Fantastic. Let's start with Sans, hm? " You tried to grip him but your hand phased right through. You didn't let that stop you from talking, though.

" No. Let's start with you. Dumbass... "

" My ass is fabulous. " He smirked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Wasn't this just exciting! Angst and shit!  
> Now, Daddy Jay gets to tell us more!


	17. Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay smirked at Rikira Kiri.

" Shoutout to Rikira Kiri! I love all my admirers and stuff. " He winked towards the... wall...? What- where... Is he insane? Yes, yes he was. Seems the asshole dad you had as a father when you were younger just got insane. Welp- time to find a new one. Maybe Asgore's free? Oh- he's staring at you. Maybe- " Asgore isn't free to be your dad, that's reserved for either me or Sans. If ya catch my drift~ "

" ... " You felt extremely disgusted before you crossed your arms and puffed your cheeks. " Shaddup, ya lunatic. I'm askin' the questions. " He blinked before laughing. You growled and yelled at him. " Hey! What the hell's so funny!? "

" Ah- nothing about you. I just remembered that one chapter from Blueberry and Strawberry. The Underswap version? Yeah, it was funny when they played Drakes and Dens. Totally not copyrighted at all. " He chuckled while you rose a brow. " Anyway. That was the answer to question one. Neeeeext. C'mon, I'm getting bored here. " Your eyes were lighting up but you kept a level head. Or rather-

You were trying to.

" Okay- So why the hell are you here? " 

" Can't a guy visit his daughter? "

" A guy can- But not an asshole. " He chuckled and booped your nose with a smirk on his face. This sneaky little dickwad-

" In this universe, everyone is an asshole. Well- most. You know that time from... Oh, what was it? Wizard of Oz? Yeah, I think so... The end where the girl's like- And you were there, and you were there and YOU were there! Well... " He clasped his hands together. " And you're an asshole, and you're an asshole and YOU'RE an asshole. This is how this Underfell AU works. " ... Underfell...? " Ya know what- Gonna stop the fourth wall breaking for a bit. Otherwise the joke will get too old. Point is- I visited you because I wanted to. "

" And you couldn't have knocked?? " He stared before holding a hand up against your forehead and-

" Knock. Knock. That better? " You growled and smacked the hand away. " Geez, you're really grumpy. Lighten up, will ya? " This guy was more annoying then Sans! And the skeleton fucking RAPED you! But still! " I know he raped you and all, but you can't just shove him away. You two have a SOUL Bond. "

" How do you know about that? "

" You wouldn't accept the question anyway- Sans told you about RESETs, right? Well, in a RESET way before- ya met me and we became... somewhat, friends. Sorta- Look! We weren't enemies. " You rolled your eyes. The fact that you two weren't enemies was probably a miracle. A sick- SICK miracle.  " 

" ... So why don't you tell me why you left? "

" I would tell you I had no choice and all- but in this Universe, turns out I left because your mom was a  _bitch_ to deal with. " He rolled his eyes as you facepalmed. Seriously? That's his reason for abandoning you and shit? You were about to grab him and kick him out before- " Your mom killed you. "

" Well, I wouldn't expect less from her in a world like this. Big whoop. " He shook his head.

" Nonono. I mean- when you and Sans were together. You had a child. Then you were adult-napped by your mom, trapped to be tested on and then you got killed when she tried to kill Penny- " You interrupted him when he mentioned your sister.

" Penny?? She tried to kill her?! "

" Tried, yes. You got in-between. Aaaand- well. Now we got an edgy universe where almost everyone gets their clothes in a Thrift Shop. " You stared before thinking a bit. " I could make you remember- "

" No. Don't. Whatever mojo you've got to make me remember, don't. I don't want to be the old 'Classic' that Sans loved. I'm not her. I want him to love me for... me! Not as a replacement for some girl who got herself killed. " He stared before grinning.

" I'm so proud of ya. Right! So... Now that your sorta quasi confessed, that you still love him despite what happened! Check by the window! " ... What? " You heard me! Walk to the window and open it. Then look down. " ... You shrugged and walked over, doing as your father said and looking down. That's when you saw him-

GODDAMN SANS THE SKELETON- WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING- IS HE STALKING- WHAT A FUCKING CREEP- YOU LOVE HIM- WHAT THE FUCK IS EVEN WRONG WITH YOU- NECROPHILLIAC.

You sighed and walked out the door like a normal person, picking him up effortlessly and flopping him onto the couch without a word. Jay stared silently at Sans who seemed so confused. Before he then spoke.

" Welp! I'm going home! Gotta feed the dog! " Knowing that asshole, he probably doesn't mean an acrual dog. " Ding ding ding! You win a prize! What do you want, a cookie? See ya, Sans. Castia. Readers. Bye~! " Readers- what? He already left...

You stared at Sans and he stared back. Opening his mouth to talk.

" look, i'm really sorry. i didn't want to- " You placed a finger over his lips- teeth- you shushed him, sitting beside him and grabbing the remote controller. " mh...? " 

" Not a word. " You put on the TV. Letting a little show run. Penny walked in and stared at you, about to speak before you shook your head. She nodded and walked off... She doesn't need to disturb you guys.

" ... Castia-? " You pressed your lips to his mouth to shush him. His cheekbones glowed a bright red. When you pulled away, you just leaned your head against his shoulder.

" Not a word... Just watch TV... " 

Gaster smiled at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Woo!


	18. Dating Advice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Castia talk, Ju gets dating advice that goes horribly wrong-

One word to describe the day- awkward. Very... VERY awkward. Sans glanced at you once in a while. Whenever he tried talking, you shushed him. Continuing to watch TV in silence. It felt like hours had gone by. It was only twenty minutes.

All.

In.

Silence.

_You're simply beating around the bush._

Who cares?

_I do._

You're a goopy weird dad thing of a skeleton. And you're in my head. Fuck off.

Gaster stopped talking to you after that conversation in your head. After the episode of whatever you were watching had ended, you shut off the TV and looked to Sans. The short skeleton was sweating bullets... He seemed so nervous. Then you spoke.

" I'm not Castia. " He blinked in confusion. " I'm not that old Castia. I'm different. " You crossed your arms and stared him dead in the eye sockets. " I'm not a replacement for that Castia. I am my own woman. You love me? Then you love  _me_ but not her. You want her? I'm not her and loving me won't mean you're loving her. Get it? " He stared at you before nodding. " I'm not Classic or whatever you wanna call her. I'm Violet. Fell or whatever my dad called it. We're different. "

" Castia, i knew this already- "

" No. I'm telling you these stuff because you DON'T know. I want this to be CLEAR AS SUNSHINE. I'm me! I'm not her, I'm not any other Castia- I'm me. " He just shifted a bit. " And I want to know- do you love me? Violet? Smartass Dickwad? Fell Castia? Do you love me for  _me?_ "

" that's a lot of me's...- "

" Sans! "

" i'm just messin' with ya...! " He chuckled softly before shutting his eye sockets. Then gently taking your hands into his. " i love you, Cas. i really do. you make my SOUL flutter when i'm near you... i love you for you. you're little fits, your laughter, your smirks and grins... i love it all. trust me... i do. " He sighed. " and i messed it all up. i d-don't... i don't even remember quite what happened. but i'm sorry. i'm a real idiot and...- " You stopped him right there- just pulling him into a hug.

" Shaddup ya Love Nugget. I'll forgive you...  Just promise to never do that again, alright? " He nodded. " Good... That's good... "

" ... so...? what does this mean...? "

" Means that we're still a thing- it'll be a lil' awkward but... we should be able to get past it with some work- HOEMYGOD. " You let go of him, getting up. " I STILL NEED TO DO WORK- FUCK MEEEEE!! "

" i would, but i don't think now is the best time. " You squinted your eyes before chuckling. " alright, i'll give ya a shortcut to work. " Oh- then you had to change. You ran to the couch and threw some pillows to the side. Taking out your hidden uniform. No- you didn't hide it there on purpose. You're just secretly a slob. You began taking off your clothes. Not noticing the jaw of the short skeleton drop. " swiggity swoogity- what-???? "

" Oh, please! Not like you haven't seen this body naked before, idiot. " You shut his jaw closed again. Putting on the last piece of your uniform. " Alright, I'm ready. Let's go. " He nodded slowly, pulling you close. His pupil glowed a bright red as the area around yoh shifted. Then you were both in a closet. " Ooookay, here we go. " You opened it up, immediately catching the sight of Lili. Fuck-

" Oooooooh~ So you're late because you were in the closet with the skeleton~? " -Sakes. You glared at her as she chuckled. " Y'know, Sansy. You really left me hanging. You're lucky I'm in a good mood right now and that Grillby is gonna go out with me today~! " You fucking knew it. You walked straight past her and went on straight to work. Looking up to see the costumers. There was some guy sitting down. He had a beanie, sweater, blond/orange hair and looked like he hadn't slept in years. Aka-

He looked like a walking zombie.

He sighed as he stared out the window when a lady walked over. He flustered up as she smiled at him.

" Hey, is this seat taken~? " Her voice was sweet and alluring. His blush intensified. Geez, dude. He looks so desperate.

" No, no, no, no, no! You can take it! It's fine! " She giggled. Then took the chair and walked off, thanking him. He stared with his jaw dropped. Dude- that is just sad and pathetic. You facepalmed and tried not to laugh. Poor thing. You walked over.

" Yikes, dude. That was sad. And hilarious. Sorry- it was. " He blinked at you before sighing and nodding. " Ya gotta try being more aggressive or... flirt a bit! Like- Oh, hun... This seat is already taken by a hottie like you~ " He stared at you and grinned, nodding.

" Hey, yeah! That sounds like it may work! " He got up, running over to the lady at her table. She was sitting with a... guy- Oh god no. Abort, abort, abort!!!

When he came back, he had a black eye. And just stared at you. You stared back before bursting out in laughter! Oh god- it hurts to laugh this hard! You have to get out of here, you were already wheezing!

* * *

Jay stared at Ju as he came home. The black eye noticeably swollen. He rose a brow as Ju tried to explain what happened.

" ... Lemme get this straight- " He cleared his voice. " You were saving a damsel in distress who was being attacked by some guys. You beat the guys up and brought the girl to safety. Then you tripped and fell down a hundred stairs? " His brother gulped and nodded. " You're so full of shit, Ju. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ju.


	19. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCKBOOOOOOOOOOOI-

" Okay, LISTEN UP FUCKBOI! " Sans blinked and stared as you spoke. " So. I think it's clear how you also like me. Besides the Soul Mate shit. You are literally attracted to me. I think we need a Safeword. " He rose a bony brow and you can already guess that the... 'Other You' didn't choose a safeword. " Look, this is a  _rough_ universe. I don't care if other me didn't need a safeword. I'm pretty sure it's a different case here. Any ideas for a safeword? " He shrugged.

" blue stopsign? " ... That was one of the dumbest things you had ever heard before. But sure- why not? Nothing a normal person would say in their everyday life. So you agreed to it. " ... so... what now? does this mean we fu- "

" Yeah- No. In your dreams, fuckboi. " He grunted and crossed his arms.

" stop callin' me that. "

" No. Because that's what you are sometimes. A fuckboi. " He rolled his pupils and just nuzzled into you. " Anyways. Lemme ask ya something. Do you know my dad? "

" yup. " He glanced at you with a grin. " he's an ass now and he was an ass before. "

* * *

Jay chuckled. 

" Fuckboi, I was born an asshole! " Ju stared at his brother. Who says those kinda stuff while playing Monopoly?

* * *

" but- enough with the questions. we gotta do something important. " You rose a brow. " sleep. "

...

Of fucking course.

But you won't argue. Sleep is indeed, a wonderful thing. Except... well. Nightmares. Those suck. Like- a lot. Not even the fun kinda suck that you'd do with a popsicle. But the kinda suck that happens when you're on a hard game and you almost get through the level but then THAT ONE FUCKING ENEMY ON ONE HP COMES BY AND FUCKS UP YOUR WHOLE GAME WITH THAT UN-DODGEABLE MOVE, LEADING TO YOU THROWING THE CONSOLE OUT THE WINDOW AND BURNING IT!!!

...

So yeah.

You just nuzzled up to him on the couch as he laid his skull on your shoulder. Sleepy nap time- Or stuff like that. Whatever.

* * *

You blinked as you saw... through a window, tons of monsters fighting against humans. A kid with a knife. Your dad with... multiple floating knives. The walking zombie. Undyne and Sans... Penny... They all looked different but where did they all come from? What was even happening-

You looked to the side only to see... a very familiar face, your mom, holding a gun. Aimed at you. You used a replacement clone to get away from the shot of her gun. It hit the window and made a hole in it. Sprinting over to her to give her a punch that is sure to have a lil' kick on there!

...

Get it?

It's cuz' you punched her stomach and kicked the same spot shortly there after. She gasped and before you could send another kick, grabbed your foot. With a glare she tugged it higher to make you fall down on the ground. Once again, you dodged the attack with a clone.

" Huh! Well ain't this fun? " You joked as she tried to aim and shoot. But... her ammo seemed empty. Welp- " Whassup? Can't take a shot at me? Huh. Too bad. " Your mother, Vicky rolled her eyes before tugging out a whip. " ... Wow. Sorry. Not into BDSM. Or am I? Hm... I dunno, really. Let's find out! " You summoned a couple of battle clones and sent them forward. They attacked but- Didn't do any damage. " Huh...? "

" You idiot... " With a flick of her wrist, the whip got you by a leg. She tugged and spun you around in the room. HOW CAN SHE HAVE THAT MUCH STRENGTH?!

Ugh. You're going to be sick... 

This all seemed so familiar... What was going on-?

* * *

You were being shaken awake. What the fuuuuuuuck???

" Cas, it was just a dream! " What-?? " it's just a dream... " You stared at him before facepalming. Alright, this. This...! You know what happened here.

" Oh, for fucks sakes. You had the exact same dream, didn't you? " You crossed your arms as he nodded. " And lemme guess... That wasn't just a dream but a mother flippin' flashback. Right? " Again, he nodded. " Well... This can't get any worse. "

* * *

Penny stared at the ceiling of her room. She couldn't sleep- not anymore. Not after that dream. It all seemed so real... Her sister was in danger... What would she do? 

What would she do if you were gone?

The question stayed in her head...

* * *

Jay sipped a bit of milk. It was late... Yet... What a dream. Why did the goddamn Author have to give him such feels? And why is she so lazy? This chapter isn't  _that_ interesting! Why do people still read this anyways? If it was about him, then he'd understand. But still- BAH! Whatever. He felt someone poke his shoulder.

" Jay...? What's wrong? You look so serious... And that's rare. " He chuckled and shrugged.

" I dunno... Just a bit tired is all. " He yawned as he scratched his hair which he kept in a bun when it was night. His brother snickered and he rose a brow. " What? " Ju pointed at his bun. " It's hair, dumbass. "

" No- it's just... heheh... Remember how Mom always wore his hair? In a buuuun~? " ... Jay stared blankly at his brother before ripping the bun off.

NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE- FUCK NOPE- NOTHING AGAINST HOMOSEXUALS BUT HE IS NOT ONE OF THEM!!

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That was a fun dream~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Only idiots won't know who it was in the end."
> 
> Don't be rude!
> 
> "Hint- It's not Ju. Dummies."
> 
> JAY!!


	20. The Sister and the Black Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy-

When next you awoke, you yawned and took in your surroundings.

Dirty room. Console and TV still there. You're in your bed with only an oversized shirt on... Oh, and a skeleton was lying on top of you! Apparently trying to kill you since you couldn't breathe. HOW HEAVY CAN A FUCKING SKELETON BE?! You whined and tried to roll him off with force. You were only able to wake him, but not move him in the slightest. He squinted at you.

" Heeeey! Vertebae! I can't breeeathe! " The moment you had said that, he shot right up and just pulled you close to him. " Mh?? " You rose a brow. This was... actually surprisingly nice. To cuddle a skeleton... He smelt like a mixture of mustard and cherries. Not the greatest combination you've ever heard. But not the worst either.

You felt so comfortable in his arms. The memories from the nightmare was faint...

* * *

" i'm here, sweetheart... " Sans rubbed your back as you clung to him. Feeling the tears spring out even though you stayed silent. He knew everything about you. The abuse from your mother too... How does- Why is he even- Oh... You felt so tired... all you wanted to do was sleep and never wake up... " then just freakin' sleep... i'll watch ya, sweetheart... " The short skeleton purred as he rubbed your back...

Huh...

Did you...

Say your thoughts out loud again?

* * *

Oh yeah... That cheesy thing happened after the nightmare incident... You sighed as you pressed kisses to his toothy grin. He had a genuine smile on his face as he tangled his fingers into your wild but soft hair. You sighed in bliss. This was all perfect...

_Crazy thing incoming in three... two... one..._

You facepalmed when your sister broke into your room. Goddamn it Gaster! Ya hafta ruin everything nice in this miserable excuse for a world! Your sister plucked you from your skeleton's arms, bringing you over to her laptop and showing you a profile pic of a... spider... lady... What-?

" Sister! How does one swoon a Black Widow? " You stared at Penny blankly. She really thought that you, someone who's scared of fucking spiders can flirt with one?? Did she bump her head into the wall one too many times?? Wait- More importantly... SHE'S GOT A CRUSH?? " ... What are you grinning about, you sweaty little gremlin? "

" You've got a crush on someone~? "

" Wha- NO! I DON'T! SHUT UP! " You laughed as she flustered up before grabbing your head and forcing you to stare at the screen. " Just- do what you're told. Tell me how to flirt then FUCK OFF. " You took deep breaths and actually punched your own stomach a few times so you would stop laughing. Sans finally came by to see what the commotion was.

" Penny, I'm together with a skeleton! NOT a spider lady! " You wheezed as she kept a cold glare on you. Then Sans. Then you again. She huffed before picking you up over her shoulder, like a potato sack and began running out of the house. " Wha- Penny! What the hell?! "

" If you can't help me online, we're gonna meet Muffet in person! " ... Crap. No, you didn't wanna meet her in person! IT'S A FUCKING SPIDER! You squirmed and tried to get off this highway to hell. Penny plucked you from her shoulder, held you like a spear and THREW YOU THROUGH A WINDOW. When you landed on the ground, you groaned.

Seems like windows are your new doors! Hahah- ow... You looked around only to meet face to faces with... spiders... So... many... spiders... You just froze in fear as the Muffet lady walked up to you, raising a brow. You awkwardly waved and tried holding back a scream.

" ... Heya... " Your voice was higher pitched. Oh, geez... Then your sister crashed through the window aswell, effectively landing on you like you were a cushion. And she also knocked the air outta you. " Oof...!! "

" Muffet! I! Demand! A date! " The spider lady stared at Penny. Her multiple eyes were blinking in surprise as a slight blush crept up her cheeks. Penny got up, standing right on you and using you as a footstool or- whatever. 

So... damn... heavy...

" ... Ahuhuhu~ You must be Penny, no? You did seem very familiar... But you have orange hair like in your profile picture~! " She nodded, smirking as Muffet took her hand with two of her own many hands. Shaking it. " My, you're as cute as you are in your profile picture~! " Aaaand Penny began stuttering. Her face flustered as she struggled to use words. You stared at her before chuckling. Earning a kick from your taller sister. " I'd love to go on a date with you, dearest~! " You could imagine how your sister was holding back her squeals as she got off of you and followed Muffet to a table.

You groaned and got up, shaking your head a little as you were about to leave when- you noticed all the spiders still staring intently at you. They were much larger then the average spider. Larger looking black widows... You dared not to move, just sitting up and hugging your knees. They didn't move nearer. But they didn't move further either. You whined, shaking a bit as your eyes glowed a bright Violet.

_You're afraid of spiders??_

Shut the hell up, Gaster-

_Nononono- Let me clarify this for myself... You don't mind walking and talking skeletons. One of which raped you aswell and you ended up still in love with him... But SPIDERS. Spiders are what you're afraid of?? Hahah! This is hilarious!_

When did he start talking so often??? Now you wished he just never opened his mouth again... Or rather- Didn't talk in your head. He made you feel like an idiot.

_Oh, you are one. You don't need me to make you feel that way._

HE IS WORSE THEN FUCKING JAY RIGHT NOW, GODDAMN IT.

* * *

 

Jay pulled a piece of cucumber off one of his eyes. Ju stared at his brother who's face was covered in what he called, a mask or something...? The elder brother stared into nothing for a while before saying-

" Back to the Future sucked. " Ju gasped and glared.

" hOW DARE-?! "

* * *

You take it back. That's going too far. Nobody is worse than that asshole.

Then Sans crashed through the fucking window! DOES NOBODY USE DOORS ANYMORE?! He picked you up, smirking at the spiders.

" heya, Charles, Carley, Catherine, Conner, Cindy, Celestia, Cyana. and the others- sorry, forgot your names. i'll be leaving with my girlfriend now. see ya. " All the spiders got together to form a word. 'BYE'. Sans let you stare a while longer before you practically screeched.

" HOEMYGOD, FUCKBOI! GET ME OUTTA HERE BEFORE I DECIDE TO HIDE IN YOUR FUCKING RIBCAGE!! " Sans took that as his hint to get going. Carrying you outside. " It had to be a spider. Penny just HAD to like a spider lady! Why couldn't she have liked Papyrus??? That would have been easier to handle! What the fuck-??? 

Sans laughed and pet your hair, walking you to his place. You just stared as he carried you to his room and plumped you onto the bed, nuzzling into your neck.

" there there. just rest... " You shuddered when he pressed kisses along your neck. Forgetting about the Arachnid Lady and concentrating only on Sans and his voice. The lights were dimmed and his crimson eye glowed in the dark. " i'm gonna make you feel good... okay~? " His hand trailed under your shirt, leading to your face flustering up and you getting goosebumps. You felt something wet drag along your neck. Whining softly and craning your head to the side to allow what you presume is his tongue, more access. " good girl...~ " His free hand was petting your head as he whispered compliments.

You're in for a good time...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shipped like FedEx.  
> If only I knew how to draw Muffet then I'd be drawing her more often.
> 
> BUT YEAH, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT-


	21. AUTHOR STUFF

ALRIGHT EVERYBODY.

LISTEN FOR A MINUTE.

I'M TAKING CARE OF MY SENPAI.

AND I'M DRUNK.

MY SENPAI'S FRIEND LEFT SO I'M GIVING MY SENPAI ALL THE LOVE AND KISSES SHE DESERVES.

SO THERE'S NO CHAPTER TODAY.

BECAUSE MOTHER RUSSIA GAVE ME VODKA.

AND I'M DYING TO ROCKETS.

IN OVERWATCH.

WHERE'S THE Q KEY?

BUT THE NEW CHAPTER IS IN PROGRESS.

JUST GOTTA WAIT ANOTHER WEEK.

SORRY.

FUCKING PHARAH...!!


	22. Red Bone-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SINNNNN-

He was pulling down his shorts. You bit your lower lip, shaking. Sans didn't really seem to mind as he moved to pull your pants off... Trying to position himself right before-

" B-Blue stop sign...!! " He froze. Staring at you and pulling away quickly. " I-I... I'm... nervous... " You admitted. Curling up slightly. " I... don't think I'm ready to go  _that_ far yet... " He stared at you. Making you shift nervously. Did he... did he not like that answer? Did-

" alright. " He just laid down beside you, giving you a kiss. " then just rest, alright? "

" H-Hey! I didn't mean NOTHING! " He rose a bony brow, chuckling softly. " I just... Just don't wanna go too far... Can we... Just do something... simple...? L-Like... " He waited for a reply. A shit eating grin was still on his face. " ... The uh... S-Sixty-Nine...? " He kept staring. " ... Do you know what that is-? " You were quickly silenced as you were tugged up over him.

Positioned so you were facing his... red glowing cock. He teased at your entrance with a thumb. Growling. Your heart was beating in your chest as you carefully took hold of his length. Pumping it up and down slowly. Agonizingly slow... You could hear him groan and purr in pleasure. About to voice what he wanted when you huffed. Grabbing a forgotten leash from his collar and tugging. Sitting on his face. He twitched in surprise as you huffed. Smirking down at him.

" Alright, Sweetheart...~ Seems you know what to do~! " He seemed surprised at how dominant you currently were. Moments ago, you were a stuttering mess. But now- it's like you were a completely different person! But he definitely wasn't complaining. Pushing your panties aside and plunging his tongue in. Chuckling softly and sending little vibrations through your body. " Gah... Fuuuck...~~ " You purred and moaned in pleasure.

His cock was twitching as he licked up your juices. Growling and purring. The taste was addicting to the short skeleton as he shut his eye-sockets. Listening to the sounds you let out. He froze for a moment when you leaned down, dragging your tongue along the shaft.

" o-ohhhh shit...~ " he groaned out. You tugged on his leash harder to remind him he still had work to do. He thrusted his tongue in and out. Much to your delight as you moaned, pushing the tip of his cock into your mouth.

He was shaking slightly. But you didn't care. Making sure he kept working as you sucked. It... tasted like cherry. Weirdly enough. Then again, it's magic. Despite having magic of your own, you didn't know how the skeleton's magic worked... Maybe-

* * *

" Hahahahah! OH MY GOD! Ju, you- If you knew why I was laughing, you'd laugh too! " Ju squinted. Why was his brother like this- " Anyways! I'm just being an asshole. Here to interrupt your sinners with ADVERTISING. " Ju chuckled and rolled his eyes.

" I don't know who or what you're talking to... But whoever it is, probably hates you right now. " The younger brother huffed and stared at Youtube. Everyone hates advertisements!

" Yeah? Well, they'll have to suck it. Literally. Heheh... Anyways! All you Sinner Fnaf fans out there... LISTEN UP! The author is Purplephone trash and wrote a pure sin thing. One chapter only now and forever. Go check that out. Because I like Mike! " Jay chuckled. Pulling out his tablet to check the chapter again... " ... Wait- Mike isn't in there. Fuck. Well, there's still the Insane Grape and Phone head. So check it out! Now- Back to your usual sex schedule. "

" wHAT- "

* * *

You heard Sans moan, thrusting his hips forward when you took him in fully... How  _needy~_

Bopping your head up and down, you mewled around his cock when he moved his thumb to rub at your clit. He was trying all kinds of things to get you to cum faster. Moving a finger to your entrance and gently pushing inside. You panted and moaned out in ecstasy as you rolled your hips into him.

 _Fuck_ it's working...~

" mh...~ come on, baby girl...~ " He growled. How was he speaking clearly when his mouth was busy? " just cum...~ " you whimpered and moaned as you shook slightly. This was too good-

You clenched your fists around the leash, arching your back and moaning loudly around his cock as you finally came. You panted before you felt something grab at your chest-

No...

Your SOUL. You almost yelped when your head pressed down further to take him in deeper. Tasting some liquid in your mouth. His cum...? You gulped it down, mewling softly.

"  _fuuuuuck...~_ " He panted. Once he was done, he let go of your SOUL and let you flop down beside him. " heh... you're fantastic, babe...~ " You just nuzzled up to him, sighing.

Damn right, you are.

You chuckled and gave him a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then! I hope you enjoyed this sin chapter!


	23. Klance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shipped-

What was that? Voltron? Yeah, Voltron. Fuck sleep. Let's go watch that.

No regrets.

At all.

Sans was so confused when you and your sister looked so tired. You especially, since you hardly ever get sleep normally anyways. The skeleton squinted as you tried not to fall asleep while standing... Your sister was extra grouchy but was too tired to really do anything against anyone. That's when Undyne crashed through the wall. Alphys was right behind her.

" PENNY!! I WANNA CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT- What the hell happened to you? " Your elder sister groaned, waving a hand in dismissal. " ... Uhhh...? " she rose a brow and looked at you as if you had the answer. Which, you did. But were too sleepy to give it. Then she turned to Alphys who snickered.

" D-Did you two stay up just to watch Voltron? " You and your sister nodded. Sans rose a brow.

" how does that work? when did it run? " You thought a bit. Looking at the time. Then Penny. Then your phone. The light was so bright... ugh. " ... " Sans was patiently waiting for an answer.

" About an hour or so after we had sex. " Undyne choked as soon as the words left your mouth. Everyone in the room had a bright red face. Well, everyone except you and Penny. And Jay- wait what? He showed you a thumbs up. " ... What the hell are you doing here. "

" Stayed up for Voltron. " Jay showed a thumbs up. " Klance for life- Still not gay myself, though. " You chuckled but both you, Penny and Alphys showed a thumbs up. " Eyy... " He fell over. You could hear him snoring. Sans facepalmed.

" alright, then. i'll be off. " He went over to you and gave you a 'kiss' on your cheek. " you, get some rest. you need it. " And with that, he had teleported off. Undyne and Alphys stood a bit awkwardly before the fish spoke.

" What's... Klance? " The moment she said that, Penny picked her up. Running to the couch with her. You followed with a little sprint to your step. Suddenely full of energy. Jay was getting back up. " WHAT THE FUCK-?!?! " She yelped as she was dropped onto the couch.

" Alright, Fishface. " Jay cleared his voice. " We've got a history. We're both the funniest characters to see together and interacting. Heck, I even went to sleep infront of your burning house. Making for an awesome picture of me being badass and chill. " You had no idea what he was talking about. But you didn't really care. Waiting for him to get to the point. " And I am gonna explain to you, the wonders of Yaoi between two characters like Keith and Lance. "

Undyne was speechless as he began.

* * *

" And that's why Klance is great. Heck! It's like a relationship between Merve and Justice! " ... Who-? " Just two people I know in real life. " ... What-? " Don't worry about it. It's a better ship than the one going on here from some fans. COUGH, Jay/Ju, COUGH. Anyways! Whaddya think?! " She blinked. Staring at Jay, then Alphys, then Penny and then you.

" What I think...? " She got up, her expression darkening. But then- " I LOVE IT!! IS THERE MORE?! " Penny nodded and ran to the DvD closet. Opening it and pulling out a CD. Oh, boy. This'll be interesting.

" Yeah! It'll be great! FnaF is gonna be better, though. Especially Purplephone. " You blinked and looked to Jay. Did you walk about loud again? Didn't seem so. " Yeah! The Author is losing her muse and is hardcore shipping the Aubergine and the Phone. Guess who gets to be Phone DUDE? A side character?? Your boi. That dude- Me. " ... Was he talking about Five Nights at Freddy's? Purple Guy and Phone Guy? And... well, you didn't really know what the rest meant. " Anyways! Guess what I got?? "

" Who even let you inside this house? " He glared slightly. He was confusing and you didn't want to deal with him right now.

" I'm hurt. Well, guess who has tickets to the Gamescon? "

" I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, DAD. YOU ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN MY LIFE. " Jay blinked before facepalming. You couldn't help the snickers escaping you. " Heheh... So... Gamescon? "

" Did you really have to say the start thing? Like- C'mon. Now I feel like an idiot. " You rose a brow before grinning.

" You JUST started? Just now? I'm surprised. " He stared at you before petting your head and ruffling your hair up. You purred and yawned as he chuckled.

" I'm so proud. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys.  
> So! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! But, uh. I got news.
> 
> As Jay said in the fanfic, I've been losing my muse for this. Undertale is still my favorite game, trust me. I have never once played FnaF. Because I can't take jumpscares. But I still love Phone Guy and Purple Guy. And the Game Theories just hyped me up more. Plus a few Let's Plays.
> 
> I don't know when I'll be continuing this fanfic.  
> I hope so.  
> I don't want to abandon this, after all. But I will be writing about Purplephone stuff. 
> 
> I don't know how often a chapter will come out too. But, I do know it'll happen.  
> Scott is a cute boi-  
> And ever since that pure sin Purplephone thing I wrote, I've only been able to draw Purplephone shit.
> 
> Well, then.
> 
> I hope to still continue this eventually! But for now, it'll be on hiatus.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! I hope you enjoyed Underfell! Yup- Unlike the Underswap version, this is connected to Blue and Pink.
> 
> Considering Sans remembers Castia.


End file.
